


The King, the Queen and the Princess of Gotham

by SpiderBites



Series: Their Little Monster [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hearing Voices, I am not trying to make rape and abuse romantic, I cannot stress this enough, It Happens To Be You, Joker and Harley Want a Child, Kidnapping, Little J, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Possible Rape Warning For Future Chapters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Set before Suicide Squad, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, This Could Get Quite Dark, Torture, Triggers, You're Bruce Wayne's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were seven when you were held at gunpoint for a ransom so high, you thought the kidnapper had made the number up. You were seven when you feared for your little life. You were seven when the Batman heroically crashed through the roof and beat your kidnapper into a bloody pulp. You were seven, shaking and scared, when your rescuer took his mask off and revealed his identity to you. You were seven when you found out your Father was Batman.</p><p>You're 19 the day you're taken.</p><p>In which you are Bruce Wayne's daughter but the Joker and Harley want a child of their own and they choose you.</p><p>THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RE-WRITTEN.</p><p>MAY CONTINUE IN THE FUTURE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joker's Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this is my first ever fic in the DC universe and with these characters so I am extremely nervous about posting this! This chapter is provisional to see if I can find my feet and to see if anyone actually wants to read this chaos! 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy guys and please leave a comment and/or a Kudos if you want to read more, so I know whether or not to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello to the new first chapter of A Beautiful Disaster. It took me a while to re do this and when I was finally happy with it, I tried to upload it and something went wrong...and it all vanished! So I had to rewrite it and I just hope the final product is somewhat decent. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Rape and abuse is a serious issue, if any of my beloved readers are in a scenario where they are being hurt, I urge you to please contact someone for help. 
> 
> US and General Crisis Centers and Hotlines. RAINN - 1-800-656-HOPE: If you live in the US, calling this number will connect you to a rape crisis center near you. It is free and confidential.
> 
> Stay safe guys and enjoy this work.

The clouds over you were bleak and gray and threatened to release the rain that lurked within them at any moment. You watched them nervously, E/C eyes scanning the sky above as your best friend continued to talk at you, despite the fact you had long stopped listening. You had now wished you had put on your hooded jacket to protect you from the elements but you didn’t; it was still hung on the back of your door in your bedroom while you were stood in a queue in the freezing weather, wearing extremely tight and revealing clothes to try and get into a club that your friend had persuaded you to go too. She pulled your arm and pulled you out of your daze.

“Huh?”

“Oy, earth to Y/N. The line is moving, you’re holding people up.”

You glanced back and shot the irritated people behind you an apologetic smile before quickly grabbing your friend’s hand and moving with the line.

“You promise you’ll try and have fun?” she practically begged you. You nodded.

“Of course. What’s not to enjoy? I snuck out of my dad’s house after he specifically told me to stay put…I’m going to have the time of my life tonight.” You replied dryly.

“Y/N!” Your friend whined. “You promised! So what if your overprotective dick of a dad is Bruce Wayne –”

“Say that any louder why don’t you.”

She shot you a glare.

“Whatever, no one cares! You deserve a night out to have fun. Let your hair down. Lose that V card that you’ve been holding onto.” You had now reached the front of the line and she flashed the bouncer both of your fake ID’s and for a split second, you hoped that he wouldn’t let you in, but after raking his eyes obviously over both of your bodies, he unclipped the velvet rope, handed back your ID’s and wished you both a fun night. As you walked into the club, you didn’t see the bouncer take out his walkie-talkie.

“Yo, Mr J; just thought I’d mention to you that Bruce Wayne’s daughter has just come into the club.” He said.

“Ooooh, Wayne’s girl you say?” Came the reply.

“Yeah, she came in with a friend. Y/N is her name. Wearing a cute little Y/F/C dress with a Y/F/C jacket.”

“Oh, Puddin’! Can we play?”

“Hush, Harley-Pie. Thanks Frost, I’ll keep an eye out.”

* * *

 

The sickening stench of second hand smoke and ridiculously expensive alcohol mixed with the dazzling constant flicker of strobe lights was enough to make you pause mid-step. You hadn’t expected to hit you full force so soon but it had and it caused you to stumble into your friend who caught you with a stern grip and forced you to keep moving with the line.

“Gimmi your jacket.” Your friend said.

“What? Why?” You asked, confused. She rolled her eyes and practically tore it from your torso. “Hey!”

“God, you’re so thick sometimes, Y/N. You aren’t wearing a jacket all night! You hand it in there and then pick it up before you go. Simple.”

Before you could stop her, she handed it over to the woman behind the counter and then passed over her own jacket too. She was given two number tags.

“Don’t lose this,” she told you as she handed it over. “Otherwise you’re never getting that jacket back.”

You nodded as she took your hand.

“Now let’s go get our drink on.”

As she pulled you towards the main club, you suddenly remembered something.

“Wait, my phone’s in my pocket!”

“Leave it, you won’t need it tonight, Y/N. Let’s go get some shots!” Your friend said excitedly and as she began to laugh, you couldn’t help but laugh too. It was oddly catchy.

The first thing you notice is that the club was loud. It was so loud and crowded and as your friend barged through the dancing crowd, all you wanted to do was to free your hand and run for the exit; but when you looked back, you couldn’t even see the sign for the door. You had no other choice but to follow your friend deeper into the club until she expertly found the bar and one free seat.

“Hop up,” she said to you. “You need it more than me.”

You quickly did as you were told and watched as she ordered some drinks. It took the barman a couple of seconds to get the shot glasses lined up in front of you and you couldn’t help but watch in fascination as he poured a multitude of alcohol into each glass. When he was done, your friend picked two up and handed one to you.

"What is it?” You asked her loudly.

“Something amazing.” She replied as she necked her shot. “Now drink.”

You did and winced immediately as the alcohol burned your throat. You coughed.

“Oh my god.” You gasped as you slammed your glass down. You looked back at your friend and she already had another shot under your nose.

“Drink!”

Within minutes, the two of you had easily polished off eight shots between you and you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

“That’s safe, isn’t it?”

She nodded.

“If it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have let us do them so quickly!”

You smiled at her and looked around.

“I didn’t even know this place existed!” You screamed into her ear. “Is it always this crazy?”

She nodded again.

“I wish there was some kind of quiet area,” you continued. “Somewhere that people could talk without having to yell at each other!”

“There is,” she pointed to a box that overlooked the club, “but it’s constantly reserved.”

“What? Really?”

“Yup."

“By who? Surely that isn’t fair…”

“The guy who owns the place…” She suddenly looked nervous. “Come on, we need to get some more alcohol down you.”

As she turned to try and catch the barman’s attention, your eyes kept looking at the VIP Box. How you wanted to sneak up there and sit on the luscious couches that hid behind a curtain of golden beads. It seemed a lot better than sitting amongst the riffraff. That was when you caught a flash of green hair and your heart stopped. Your friend looked back at you, two more shots in her hands and when she saw your pale face, she knew she was busted.

“I didn’t want to tell you…”

“Tell me what? That this is the Joker’s Club?!” You yelled at her. “I’m going. Believe it or not, I value my life.”

“No, no, no, Y/N, please! It took me forever to get our names on the list and I’ve always wanted to get in here. I couldn’t do it alone, I needed my best friend with me. Please? If we just keep to ourselves and stay out of his way, we’ll be fine.”

You looked at her.

“One hour and that’s it.”

She grinned at you and handed you a shot glass.

“Here’s to a good night.”

“And to not dying a horrific death.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later and your eyes were still on the VIP Box. You nudged your friend.

“Hey…doesn’t he always have a girl with him?”

“Who? J? Yeah, Harley Quinn. Never leaves his side.”

You tried your best to see a bit more into the booth but still couldn’t see anyone else beside the Joker.

“How often does Harley come down here? And be honest.”

“Quite often…she likes to dance but always does it under his gaze. It’s memorizing really.”

You slid off your chair.

“I’m done. I’m going to use the toilet then I’m going home.”

Your friend stopped you, her eyes pleading.

“Come back here when you’ve been? I’ll go home with you.”

You nodded and merged into the crowd, letting the people take you in the general direction of the restrooms. Much to your surprise, there wasn’t a queue for the ladies room and once you managed to get yourself free from the dancing crowd, you quickly pushed open the door. Only to bump into someone on the other side. You gasped in shock and peeked your head in, smiling apologetically at a woman inside.

“Holy shit, I am so, so sorry! Are you okay?” You asked her as you walked further into the room. The second her eyes landed on you, her anger melted from her eyes and she smiled at you.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said with a wink and in a blur of pink and blue, she left you standing alone in the restrooms. You hastily went to one of the cubicles and when you walked inside, your foot skidded on the damp surface and you fell painfully to the ground, head cracking against the toilet seat.

“Ah!” You hissed as you lay there. “Fuck I hope that was water.”

You carefully got to your feet and as you locked the cubicle door behind you, you cautiously stood in the water. Once relieved, you flushed the toilet and immediately went to wash your hands. You glanced up in the mirror and gasped, jumping as you made eye contact with the blue and pink haired woman through the mirror.

“You scared the crap out of me.” You laughed nervously as you dried your hands on your dress.

“Sorry Pumpkin,” she replied. You smiled weakly at her and slowly walked to the door; when you tried to open it she suddenly pushed you violently back and slammed your back into the cubicle behind you. She bit the air in front of your face and let her eyes drag slowly over your body. “God, you’re cute.”

Before you could stop her, she yanked your hair painfully and smashed her lips against your cheek, her hands wandering your body before pushing you back once more with a giggle. As she turned to open the door to leave, you saw a glimpse of her Harley Quinn diamonds tattooed on her arm.

_Fuck._

With shaky legs, you stumbled over to the sinks and looked at the red lip mark now stained on your flesh and no matter how hard you scrubbed, it wouldn’t come off.

* * *

 

When you re-entered the club, everything was madness. Strobe lights were now in full effect and everyone was now dancing as one continuous group. And to top it all off, you couldn’t see your friend anywhere. You stormed forwards and began to elbow your way through the crowd, eyes scanning for any sign of her. You needed to get out of this god damned club and soon. Somehow, you ended up in the centre of the dance floor and that’s when you could properly look at the people around you.

They were all wearing Batman masks.

You were being jostled around, unable to stop yourself from being pushed this way and that as frantic eyes looked around in the sea of people.

That was when you saw the Joker, standing not far from you; his eyes locked on you. You screamed and pushed your way back and when someone grabbed hold of your shoulders, you turned and cried out, forcing Harley Quinn to let go off you. You were completely disorientated; you had no idea where you were and you felt as if the room was spinning.

A hand slammed on your shoulder and you screamed. Only to be forcefully turned around to face your dad. Your friend looked very sheepish beside him.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Your dad said and, never once letting go of your wrist, he forced you from the dance floor.

* * *

The night just went from bad to worse. You had lost your number token and the lady refused to give you your jacket back without it.

“Seriously? Please, just this once!”

“I’m sorry, no token, no coat. Have a good night.”

You looked at her, dumbfounded. “You were the one who gave my friend the tokens!”

“Look, I serve a lot of people…”

“Forget your jacket, Y/N.” Your dad suddenly said behind you as he clamped his hand on your shoulder. He seemed to enjoy doing that tonight. “I’ll buy you a new one. Let’s go.”

And with that, he held open the door and the two of you hastily left the club and walked onto the street; the rain you had feared at the start of the night, now drenching you. Arms linked together, you quickly walked to the car and, risking a quick glance back, you saw your dad’s thunderous eyes.

Yep, you were in deep trouble.


	2. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new Chapter 2!

You stood in front of your full-length mirror as you fastened your Mother’s necklace around your neck. It glistened in the light as you twirled once before checking the time. The gala was due to start soon – 15 minutes exactly according to your watch – and you’re finally at a stage where you look fairly decent.

Your H/C hair was done half up, half down, with the long tresses of curls hanging part way down your back; make up done near perfectly thanks to the make up artist your dad brought in specially for tonight. Much to your shock. He hadn't spoken to you at all during the day. You admired your reflection once more, and happy, you picked up your dresses skirt and slip easily into your heels just as a knock sounded on your door.

“Yeah?” You called out. A few seconds later and Alfred walked in, smiling when he sees you.

“Well, don’t you look breath taking?” he said and you can’t help but grin. No matter what, he always gave you at least one compliment every day. It really helped boost your self-esteem. “Are you ready to go, Y/N?”

You nervously glanced at yourself once more before you nod and, gladly linking your arm through his for support, you leave your room and hope that this party isn't going to go on until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

You necked the last of your champagne and placed it on a passing waiters tray, swaying a little on your feet. That is your fourth glass within the hour and the alcohol is starting to take effect. Another waiter passed and you're tempted to get another flute of champagne when a glass of water is suddenly under your nose. You go cross-eyed to look at it. 

"Thanks," you muttered as you take it from your dad. You're still unsure with the terms you're on. 

"You know I don't like it when you drink, Y/N." He said a little sternly. You smiled sheepishly at him. 

"And you know this is the only way I can get through these galas." You replied as you quickly guzzle the water. "I can't talk to you because you're too busy playing host and everyone who comes to these," you quickly glance around, "are ancient and have no sense of humour." 

Your dad smirked at you and plucked the now empty cup from your hands.

"I was also talking about the other night. You're underaged, Y/N. And  _his_ club of all places?"

"I didn't really get much of a say in...I'm fine though, aren't I? Made it back in one piece."

Your dad looked at you sternly. 

"Don't worry. I have no intention of ever going back there. Ever."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, please try and interact with some people. You're a Wayne, small talk is our second nature." He told you. He spotted a group of three near you and guided you over to them. 

"Dad, what are you doing?" You fanatically whispered. 

"Giving you a helping push," he replied back and as you drew closer, your heart sank when you hear them talking about politics. 

"Dad -" 

But it was too late. The oncoming group all acknowledge you and your dad's presence and welcomed you into their conversation with friendly smiles.

"Wentworth, Franklin, Preston, thank you so much for coming tonight," you dad said as he shook each of their hands. "Couldn't have asked for better weather." 

"You're lucky you missed the rain, Bruce!" Wentworth replied with a laugh. 

"The forecast is thunderstorms on the night of my gala. Typical, isn't it?" Preston said. 

The group laughed and you awkwardly joined in. You're thankful your dad is here, you don't think you could stand the awkward silence that is bound to happen if he left you alone with them. 

"I presume you know my gorgeous daughter, Y/N?" Your dad said as he pushed you forward slightly. Preston took your hand and kissed the back of it, his chin whiskers tickling your skin. 

"You're the splitting image of your Mother, God rest her soul." He said as he passed your hand onto Franklin. He too, kisses it. 

"The last time I saw you, you had only just started to walk!" Franklin said with a chortle. "How old are you now, my dear?"

"I turned 19, two weeks ago, sir." You replied.

"Well, if that isn't proof that I have been away from Gotham too long, I don't know what is."

When Wentworth kissed you hand, he muttered, "Echante." And even added a small wink. You bite your gum to stop yourself from retching. He was old enough to be your great grandfather.

"I will leave you in her capable hands as I am needed to mingle some more. Have a good night gentlemen!" Your dad said and you scowled at him as he kissed your cheek. You turn to watch him leave while the men you're now objected to talk too return to their previous conversation. "Don't forget to smile, Y/N. Show off those pearly whites." Your dad shouted over as he disappeared into the crowds. 

You reluctantly turned back to the three men and smiled.  

God, you need more champagne. 

* * *

The second the balcony door shut behind you, you nearly gasped the fresh air into your lungs. The main downside to these galas was the cigarette smoke that lingered in the air. After breathing in all the smoke from the club and now tonight, you're slightly worried about cancer. But if it was a cause for worry, your dad would have sorted it. You hate smoking, always have and always will, so you relished the moments when you were able to get outside in the peace and quiet for a few moments to clear your lungs from the toxins inside. You walked forwards and rested your hands on the bannister, eyes roaming the city before you. 

Car horns were beeping in an almost endless loop and the people below scurried about like tiny little ants. You almost didn't hear the door opening behind you and jump slightly when someone tapped your shoulder. 

"Alfred," you sighed as you rested your hand over your heart. "I need to get you a bell!" 

"I apologise miss, I only came to give you this." He held out a rose, dyed two separate colours; black and red. You eyed it, addled slightly. 

"Erm, you shouldn't have?" You said as you take it from him. 

"It isn't from me." 

You eyed the rose again.

"Then who is it from?" 

Alfred shrugged and hands you a small card. You inspect it but only find your name written in incredibly cursive font.

"I found it waiting in the elevator for you, miss." He said.  

"So you're telling me I have a secret admirer?" You replied as you sniff the rose delicately. Despite being doused in paint, the flower is still quite pungent and you cannot help but smell it again. 

"It would seem so." Alfred said. "Your Father has also told me to tell you that the gala won't be much longer. Another hour if that. Oh, and to give you this." He handed you a glass of water. You snort as you take it. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, Alfred. Thank you. I'll be right in." 

Alfred nodded and you turn back to the extraordinary view, sniffing the rose as your eyes scan the city before you.  

When your dad found you shortly after the gala had finished, you were nearly slumped against the wall, relying on it heavily to keep you standing up right. 

"You've drank too much." He scolded. You go to defend yourself because you haven't, you really haven't, but a shiver runs through your body so violently, you collapsed into his arms. He quickly puts his hand on your forehead.

"You're freezing, Y/N!" He said, worriedly. "Alfred!" You heard your dad call before your eyes shut and everything faded to black. 

* * *

_You clung to the Batman, face buried into the crook of his neck as he carried you from the warehouse. He had lifted you easily, as if your seven year old body weighed nothing than a bag of feathers._

_"I want my Mommy!" You cried. "I want my Daddy!"_

_Batman didn't reply, he hugged you tighter in a reassuring hug. You heard a door open and the next thing you knew, he was placing you into his Batmobile. He went to leave, to shut the door and presumably get into his own side, but your tiny hands refused to let him go._

_"You're safe now." He said. "I promise."_  

_You nodded yet he still had to pry your hands from him._

_The second the door shut, you were engulfed in darkness and you began to whimper, hugging your legs to yourself. You gasped, eyes wide when the drivers seat opened and Batman sunk into his seat, hands resting on the wheel. He didn't even look at you._

_"Can you take me home?" You begged. "Do you know where my Daddy lives? I just wanna go home, please."_

_The Batman doesn't reply._

_"P-please-"_

_"Can you keep secrets, Y/N?" Batman asked you. You nod, tears still streaming down your face. His hands move to his mask, and after a couple of seconds, he removed it._

_"Daddy?" You whimper._

_"Hey, Baby."_

_You dove into his arms and cried._

* * *

You gasped awake in a cold sweat, body tangled in bedsheets. You fight against them in a blind panic until your eyes adjust more and you realise you're in your room. It's dark and you're completely disoriented. How long have you been out for?

Forcing yourself to breathe, deep and calming breathes, in and out, in and out...it isn't long until your heart rate finally slowed and you're much calmer. 

Reaching to your bedside, your fingers automatically find the light switch and you flick it on, eyes wincing against the sudden brightness. It takes them a couple of seconds to readjust and when they do, you gasped and sit up straight in your bed. Your jacket and phone lie neatly on your bedside table; the notification indicator flashing. 

You instantly feel violated and jump up from your bed, tripping over your phone's charging wire; which sent you and your device crashing to the floor. You groaned.

"Fuck."

 

With shaky hands, you reached out and grabbed your phone and unlocked it. Your face paled. 

_Unknown:_ See ya soon, Kiddo.  

And underneath it, a picture was attached. Your best friend was lying in her bed, her throat slit and her once pale sheets were stained red. 

You threw your phone across your room and screamed. 


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter 3!

You hugged your legs to you as you sat in the lukewarm bathwater. Your dad had long since gone out, determined to hunt the Joker down and detain him; dead or alive, he didn't care. Your mind kept replaying the night in the club over and over and the more it did, the more agitated you became. Until finally, as the Joker's smug face flashed in your head once more, you snapped and you lashed out with your foot, kicking the bath over and over until your throat was red raw and tears streamed down your face. 

The floor in the hallway creaked. You stopped crying, small whimpers escaping your mouth and you were worried that Alfred had heard the commotion. You didn't want him to fuss over you right now. You just wanted to be alone. You watched the door, holding your breath slightly and when the floor creaked again, you called out, 

"Alfred?"  

No reply came. 

"Alfred, can you please leave me alone?"

It went silent for a couple of seconds and you nearly submerged your body back under the water when turn the floor creaked again.

"Alfred," you whined as you staggered up and out of the bath, hastily wrapping a bathrobe around your body. You wrenched open the door. "I just want to be alone -"

The hallway was empty, apart from the old grandfather clock directly at the end. It ticked in a smooth rhythm.

You frowned and look around, completely baffled.

"I'm actually going crazy."

You walked forward, bare feet slipping against the wooden floor. You slowly reached the top of the stairs and grasped onto the banister.

"Alfred?" you called out, voice echoing slightly. You sighed and shifted around. The floorboard creaked to your right and you're quick to look in the direction. "Dad?"

You hear someone laugh, a tiny giggle and instantly know it's your dad. He's trying to cheer you up. You can't help but smile a little and chuckle as you walk down the hall. As you get closer to the clock, its ticking becomes louder and so does the giggling. It's only when you notice that the hands on the clocks' face aren't moving that you falter and the hairs on the back of your neck stand erect. You catch the sight of someone darting behind the corner, a sinister giggle echoing behind them and suddenly something starts flashing on the Pendulum Bob.

"Shit."

You run as quickly as you can back down the hallway, your body being flung forwards by a loud explosion. You slam into the wall, head cracking against it before you tumble to the ground. Smoke fogged your already dazed vision and your ears rang. You don't register the pair of hands reaching out to haul you up before it's too late. Your attacker wore a Batman mask.

"Not this again."

You struggle against him but it's futile and he easily covered your eyes with a piece of cloth, tying it too tightly around your head.  He forced you downstairs despite your protests.

"Get off you Jackass!" You try to yank your wrists from his grip. "My Dad will kick your ass when he -"

You're carelessly thrown to the floor and you let out a little scream when pain shoots through your ankle.

"Well, well, well..." You freeze, terror shooting through your body. 

"You're brave coming he -" A hand slapped your face hard and you hold back a whimper. "When my Dad gets home, he'll personally throw your sadistic ass back in Arkham."

The Joker laughed.

"Oh I like her." he said. A female giggled and a hand grabs your hair, pulling your head back.

"Can we, Mistah J? She's perfect!"

It took him a few seconds to reply.

"Put her in the van."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! No this can't be happening!_

The hand releases your hair while another grabs the back of your bathrobe and yanks you to your feet.

"Wait, wait," The Joker mumbled. He ripped off your blindfold and you physically cower into the asshole behind you; his face too close to yours. "Harley, baby, she has your eyes!"

The pair of them burst out laughing, as do their goons and between their bodies, you can just make out the semi conscious body of Alfred.

"No!" You cried. "Alfred!"

"Take her away," The Joker said and when the goon behind you tries to put your blindfold back on again, he said, "leave it off! It isn't fun if she can't see!"

"But boss..."

The Joker took his eyes off you and glared at his henchman.

"You already have one warning. Careful." He growled.

The last thing you see before you're taken from your home, is Alfred pressing something on his cell.

* * *

When you see the hyenas snarling at you, you freeze and nearly trip the Joker's henchman up. 

"Watch it!" He snarled. "Get in the fucking van! I don't got all day!" 

You shake your head frantically, your life flashing before your eyes as you're dragged closer and closer to the animals. Only when you're in the van do you realise the hyenas are bound to rope. You eye the knots tied to their collars and know that you're one hard yank away from being their next meal. 

"Boys!" Harley suddenly yelled and you can't help but jerk. "Play nice with her." She winked at you before slamming the van doors shut, trapping you in the darkness with her pets and their henchman. 

_Come on, dad._

The driving quickly turned from slightly bumpy to downright chaotic and you have to cling to something sealed to the wall for dear life as you round corners at scary speeds. 

_Think of a plan! Think!_

Another sharp turn and you hear the hyenas growl. 

You blindly move your legs around on the floor until you bump something.

"Watch it!" 

_Bingo._

Now all you need to do is wait until - 

A loud thud crashed on top of the van and you screamed, frantically looking up as the footsteps make their way towards the front of the vehicle. The van begins to swerve and using all of the strength you can muster, you kick the henchman towards the hyenas. 

"What the fu - hey get off! Ow! Get off, get off!"

You scampered towards the doors, blindly sliding your hands over it, tears streaming from your eyes when they fly open and you free fall out of the van and skid onto the tarmac; rolling a couple of times until your momentum stopped and you lie there, in the middle of the road.

You watched as the van shrieked to a halt and a black figure shoots of its roof. 

You knew he wouldn't let them take you without a fight.

The Joker jumped from the van and laughed before turning his eyes on you. You scramble back as he advances, quickly getting to your feet but he's there suddenly, one hand tightly grips your throat.  

"Let her go!" 

You and the Joker turn, a sob escaping your mouth in relief. 

He's here! You're safe!

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy." The Joker sneered. "So good of you to join us!" 

"Let the girl go, Joker. This is between you and me." 

The Joker laughed.

"Not everything revolves around you and me, Batbrain. This was a personal errand." 

You have no idea what he's talking about. Batman growled and took some steps towards you.

_Go on, Dad! Kick his ass!_

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Joker held something in his hand; a tiny remote. 

"That van is rigged to explode with one simple press of this button." He grinned darkly. "If you make any move to get her, Batsy, they'll be scraping you off the tarmac for days. Let us go and you'll be back to saving Gotham in no time. What's one life compared to thousands?" 

"So you'll kill Harley too?" Batman replied. The Joker shrugged. 

"She knows the rules." 

_Wait, where is she?!_

"Five seconds to choose. We really should be going, it's passed Y/N's bedtime!"

You looked at him nervously. 

The Joker began to count down, looking almost bored.

"5...

_Dad, what are you waiting for?_

"4...3...

_Dad, get off the van! Move! Help me!_

"2...

...please...

"1..."

The hope in your eyes died as you're thrown carelessly aside when the Joker shouted: "Harley!" Your body landed in a painful heap and could only watch as she silently became visible from behind your dad and with one great swing, she smacked him on the side of the head with her baseball bat. 

"He's all yours, Puddin'!"

The Joker walked towards him, a malicious grin on his face. 

You hear her heels first and then see her red and blue hair in the corner of your eyes; her two hyenas waiting patiently either side of her. You threw yourself back, screaming, thinking your time has come. Harley whistled before moving to you and heaving you up by the scruff of your bathrobe, your face inches from hers.

"Fight me and you become my boys' chew toy." She warned you as she straightened out the bathrobe that had become loose around your chest. "Take my hand like a good little girl." 

You do as you're told and she smiled at you. You both began to walk - you being dragged more than anything - and as you pass the Joker as he relentlessly beats Batman over and over, Harley winks at him. You can only watch in horror. She whistles then and her pets rushed over and walked either side of you. You didn't realise it, but you subconsciously moved closer to Harley. But she did. 

And she beamed like a proud Mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've edited this story, I can finally get back to it! Until next time!


	4. UPDATED CHAPTERS

Hey guys, 

So after a lot of technical issues, I've finally managed to update the chapters! The first one has been redone completely and the other two have been tweaked to fit and flow better, so I recommend a re read. Now that my life is somewhat back to normal, I can officially start writing this again, especially since everything has been updated to where I would like it. 

Sorry for the delay guys and I hope you enjoy anything that I post in the future. Also, thank you to the people who left kind words, they really meant a lot. 

Till' next time! 

Xo


	5. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments and Kudos, I'm so happy you're all liking this story.

 

Your eyes shot open and all you could see was darkness.

Pitch black, terrifying darkness where you couldn’t see a single thing. You screamed, hands frantically clawing around you as you tried to find something – anything – to cling onto, to calm you, to reassure that you weren’t about to be sucked into the never ending shadows. Claustrophobia. God, you hated it. Confined spaces were your worst fear, mix that with the dark and you were pretty sure you would keel over and die. The more your hands roamed around you, the more you realised that you weren’t shut inside a box somewhere and that prospect managed to settle your nerves slightly. Not fully but enough for you to make yourself take large, deep breathes to feed your deprived lungs.

Your hand nudged something behind you and your head snapped around. You blindly followed it up, fingers cautiously feeling every bump and rugged texture until you were standing and straining to go higher. It was a wall. And as you slowly began to follow it, hands outstretched either side of you, you knew there had to be a door around here somewhere. The lack of light meant there was no windows and that thought threatened the claustrophobia to choke you again so you just concentrated on finding the door.

Fingernails raked along the cold concrete walls and you couldn’t help but wince a little as some of the sharper edges sliced at your skin. You had just managed to find the corner of the room when light suddenly floods your room and you burry your face into the hands.

“I told you she didn’t need a TV, Puddin!” You slowly turned, one hand extended, shielding your eyes from the harsh light that spilled in from the doorway. “She’s happy enough feeling the walls up.”

And then everything came rushing back.

You slid down the wall; a whimper escaping your lips and you physically cowered from the pair. They never moved from the doorway, just observing you, eyes roaming over your shaking frame.

“C’mon Mister J, let me play with her. All she needs is a proper wash, some love –”

He silently raised his hand and Harley stopped talking, pouting softly. 

“Just a few more days,” he murmured. “Let her understand that no one is coming for her.” 

A malicious grin formed on his mouth as you frantically shook your head, tears forming in your eyes. 

"Please…please no don't leave me." You didn't think you could survive the darkness again. “I – I can’t, no please no!”

But before you could get to the door, it slammed shut in your face and you pounded at it with your fists.

“PLEASE! LET ME OUT!”

But no reply came and all you could do was crumble to the floor and cry as once again, the darkness consumed you. 

The next time you woke, you were somewhere different.

You instantly tried to move but found that you couldn't – ankles, wrists and head tightly bound down by something that rubbed painfully at your skin. Adrenaline surged through your veins as you fought against your restrains fruitlessly, arms and legs tensing as you try your best to tear through the bindings. You even tried to break free from the strap that kept your head perfectly still, but after two minutes, you gave up with a defeated grunt. You were now forced to look straight ahead at the flickering ceiling light above you and, by the time you heard someone enter the room, you had counted 243 flickers. You reached 246 when the footsteps stopped above your head.

“Well, well, well,” his voice was instantly recognisable and you instantly strained against the bindings again. “Look whose finally awake.”

The Joker leaned over you, his green hair slightly brighter since you last saw it and gently took your face in his hands. 

"So pretty," he murmured, more to himself as his fingers combed through your tangled hair, ripping forcefully through the knots and tangles despite your whines of protest. "Harley offered her hairbrush but I didn't take it; you don't deserve it, Little J. You've been such a naughty girl." 

His fingers made their way through a particularly large knot and you couldn't help but cry out a little in pain. He moved one hand down to your cheek.

"A very naughty," Slap. "Naughty," Slap. "Naughty, girl." Slap. 

Your cheek prickled with pain as the Joker continued his work in your hair. He continued to speak.

"I didn't see the need to comb your hair. It's only going to get tangled in a few minutes again; but my girl was adamant, and, who am I to deny her anything?" He gently scooped all your hair into his hands and laid it out in a line. "She really wanted to do it herself but I knew if I let her, you'd be bald in under the hour. But no matter how many times I told her no, she kept on pestering and pestering until she got a little too demanding. She left me no choice really," As he was talking, the Joker had disappeared from your view and when he came back, he held a leather strap in his hand and without a warning, he smacked it onto the table, mere inches from your face. You tried to jerk away. 

"So I had to teach her a quick lesson before coming down here. That's why I was so late, Little J. I do apologise for my own tardiness." He grinned threateningly down at you. "Now open up. The strap will protect those pearly whites, darlin'." 

When you made no movement to do as you were told, the Joker quickly grew impatient. 

"Do not make me ask again,  _darlin'._ " He snarled. "Open. Your. Mouth." 

With a gulp, you parted your lips slightly and the Joker pounced, forcefully placing the strap between your teeth. 

"There you go, Doll." He vanished again and you shut your eyes, desperately trying to wish your mind to go elsewhere; to any form of happy place that you could quickly concoct up. A sudden slap against your head had them flying open. The Joker held two paddles in his hands. "Now this is what doctors like to call electrotherapy. Ever heard of it before? Course you have, who hasn’t? Bet you’ve never been treated with it though, have you?” He smile formed on his lips as you shook your head; his signature laugh echoing around you. He brought the paddles to your temple and they second they touched your skin; you flinched.

“Oh, they aren’t on yet, Little J. No need to be so jumpy.” He said while he admired your face. “You have no idea how pretty you look with these paddles next to your head. So pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl.”

He moved away again, the paddles leaving your head for a brief, merciful second. You heard a flick of a switch and then a machine nearby groaning to life; filling the quiet room rapidly with noise. He came back to view, the paddles staying precariously close to your head.

“Feel honoured. This is the exact machine I used on Harley.” He told you. “Now make sure you bite down on the strap, darlin'.”

And then before you knew it, the paddles connected to your temple and your whole body convulsed, your screams drowning out the vile noise of the machine.

You didn't know how long he kept you there, withering under him, as he sent current after current into your head. You blacked out a few times, the pain being too much for you to handle, only to be brought back to consciousness when the Joker ceased his torment and, being the gentleman that he was, letting you wake up a little before continuing. And no matter how much you screamed and cried, the Joker didn’t stop, not until he was fully satisfied.

The strap in your mouth had been reduced to nothing more than shreds by the time he put the paddles back on the table and switched off the machine; leaving you to sob while he peeled his purple latex gloves from his hands.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” he asked you as he walked back over; gently tracing the prominent marks on your temples with his index fingers. “Pretty girl, you were so beautiful, convulsing as the currents coursed through your body.”

He moaned but then tutted, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Your wrists and ankles are a state.” He sighed, seemingly angry with himself, “I guess I should have told you not to struggle against them too much. No matter. You’ll know for next time.”

“N-no.” You voice croaked, hoarse with overuse but he just ignored you. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Doll. Sleep tight." He slapped your face again before walking away, leaving you with one of his henchmen. You didn't even know he was there and you watched him through heavy eyes as he unstrapped you from the table and hoisted your weak body into his arms. You were out cold long before he placed you back into your prison cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Your Hair Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to get through a minor foot injury so thank you for baring with me!
> 
> I am quite nervous about this story as I don't want to unintentionally offend anyone. I have tried to tag accordingly.

You had taken to lining up small bits of cement along the furthest wall away from the door after every session with the Joker. It helped to calm you and gave you a rough understanding of how long you had actually been kept here. That was until after a particularly nasty meeting with Mistah J, when your half unconscious body was thrown back into your room and your barefoot scattered your makeshift calendar all around the room. After that, you restarted and took to pulling your hair out. Strand after strand, sometimes you pulled clumps out, but you didn’t care. Pulling from what both sides of your head, you just needed to know how long. They refused to tell you, no matter how much you begged them to tell you; they never did.

With your hair, you had managed to count a month. A whole fucking month of nothing but the Joker’s sick playtime, your dark and cold room and some gross slop that was served to you daily. For that, you were thankful for the dark so you didn’t have to look at it.

You were sat in the corner of your room as you hugged your legs to your body; tracing the small bald patch on your skull as your hazy mind brought back the memories that you had hidden away in the darkest parts of your head. You screwed your eyes shut against them but they still played like a film behind your eyes.

When you started at yourself in your bathroom mirror, crying your eyes out as you looked at the word _freak_ written in marker pen on your forehead. Children could be so cruel. You had to wear a hat for weeks.

You could hear someone unlocking your door.

When your dad found out about the bullying and, despite you begging him not too, barged into school. You were humiliated and they targeted you more now. Just because your dad was Bruce Wayne didn’t give you any exceptions.

The door opened so violently that a large gust of wind blew your hair on the floor about the room. Standing there, in the doorway with a smile, was Harley Quinn.

You hadn’t seen her a great deal since coming here and by the look she was giving you; you knew you were fucked.

* * *

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

You sat there, wrists strapped to a metal chair, facing a long and cracked mirror and all you could do was stare. Stare at your pale and worn out face, your lifeless hair and oh, when you turn your head ever so slightly, you can see the dark marks on your temple. How many times had he used that machine on you now? You had long lost count. The Joker had called you a sight of beauty, a piece of art that he was so delicately crafting – his precious little girl. But in your eyes, you had never looked more repulsive.

_The kids push you into your locker and laugh when your books collapse to the floor._

_“Go on, you ugly little freak!” One of them shouts, “bend down and get your stupid books. Go on!”_

_You don’t know where to look; faces swarm you. Surround you. They are everywhere. So you reluctantly do as you’re told. The second your knees touch the floor, one of them grabs your hair and forces you to the ground. You don’t know who starts the kicking._

You blinked, the vile memory leaving a rancid trace in your mind as you register Harley’s reflection smiling back at you.

“Hiyah, Suga’!” She smiled at you.

You offered her a weak grimace as a response and, at first, she narrowed her eyes at you and you couldn’t help but tense a little; waiting for a smack that you’re certain is coming your way but after a couple of seconds, Harley was back to smiling. She patted your head and stroked your hair down slightly.

“Been a tough day, huh?” she asked you. “I remember them. Puddin’ sure likes to play, doesn’t he?”

You nervously cast your eyes to the floor and this time when you didn’t reply, Harley harshly yanked your hair, causing you to gasp out a little in pain.

“I – I don’t mind it.” You hastily replied.

Harley grinned at you.

“Sure ya don’t, Pumpkin.” She stroked your hair back down again. “Now! Betcha wondering why you’re here? Puddin’ hasn’t really shared you since we got you.”

You mentally faltered. Did she mean here in general or this room with her? She pulled your hair again and you felt the prick of tears forming behind your eyelids.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“I, I…I –”

Harley suddenly burst out laughing and squeezed your cheeks a little bit too painfully.

“God you’re so cute, J.” She huskily said, her eyes staring intensely at your face.

_Mr J calls me J. Little J sometimes, too._

“You’re here ‘cause Mommy is gonna make you look pretty. You, my girl, are in a desperate need of a haircut, seein’ as you’ve been pullin’ it all out and I’m gonna give you one.’

“Har –” She suddenly slapped you. So hard that your cheek burned.

“My Puddin’ warned me about this.” She said sadly as she walked around your chair so she was now facing you directly. “Listen here, cutie. I know it’s been pretty hectic but you can’t go around disrespecting Puddin’ and I, okay? We’re your parents, understand?” One of her hands was clamped back over your cheeks and was squeezing them tightly. You nodded frantically in terror at the thought of her breaking your jaw. “I really don’t wanna have to explain that again, get me? And God help ya if Puddin’ is the one who has to do it. Now, what were you sayin’, J?”

She let your cheeks go and waited patiently for you to speak.

“M – mommy…I, I don’t really want a haircut. I quite like my hair as it is now.”

Much to your relief, Harley smirked at you. And then her smirk turned into a full Cheshire cat grin; before she started to laugh. She leant forwards and kissed your forehead.

“See the thing is, Kiddo. You don’t really get a choice in the matter.”

She walked behind you and picked up a hairbrush. She quickly began to attack your hair; ignoring your noises of pain. Once she was satisfied, she put the hairbrush down and picked up a pair of scissors.

“How much are you going to take off?” You asked nervously before quickly adding, “Mom.”

She beamed at you before looking at your hair and parting it off at different lengths.

“I’m not sure yet, Pumpkin.” Harley replied. “Why? Scared?” There was a playful glint in her eyes but you didn’t trust it.

She quickly carried on talking.

“But I’ll cut off as much as it needs, Suga’. You made a real mess. Now, try not to move too much, I don’t wanna cut ya.” 

* * *

You could only watch as Harley cut strand after strand from your head. She sometimes got a little too close to your ears and as punishment for jerking away slightly; she would actually nip your ear a little with the scissors. You tried your best to ignore the tickling sensation as the blood trickled down your ear.

“Puddin’ told me not to take too much off…just to tidy you up a little.” She paused when she noticed your face. “You wanna ask me something?”

“Why didn’t you get a professional in?”

Harley’s eyes narrowed at you.

“Why? You don’t trust me to do this?” The scissors were suddenly tightly pressed to your cheek and you squirmed. But Harley was relentless and the more you squirmed, the harder she pressed. “Because that isn’t a very nice thing to say, especially –”

“Harley,” The Joker laughed from the door. “I said give the girl a haircut. Not cut her face off.”

Harley quickly turned to him, her angry gaze quickly melting into a loving one the second her eyes landed on him. She laughed and moved the scissors.

“You’re just in time, Hon. I’m nearly done!” She patted your head and after shooting the Joker a quick wink, she whispered in your ear, “We aren’t big on sharin’.”

It took Harley 10 minutes to finally be happy with your hair and when she was done, she automatically looked at the Joker in anticipation.

“Tada! Watcha think?”

He walked into the room and observed you before suddenly pulling her by the waist and kissing her roughly.

“You did a swell job, Harley-Pie. She looks absolutely stunning.” He said a little breathlessly. “What do you think, J? Do you like your new haircut?”

You nodded quickly.

“Y-yes. She did a really good job.” You said.  “Thank you.”

Harley looked delightedly at you.

“Awh, thanks Suga’!”

The Joker looked down at you.

“But there’s something…come on, tell us, Poppet.” He said. “If you don’t like the haircut, be honest. Don’t give Harls false hope.”

“No! No, I honestly like it. It…it’s just,” You took a deep breath, “it’ll take more than a pretty haircut to make me pretty.”

Harley gasped and the Joker growled, his hand tightening dangerously on the chair.

“Did someone tell you this?” Harley asked, outraged. “Did they? Answer me!”

“Harley,” The Joker said warningly. “If she doesn’t want to talk about it, let’s not push her.”

Harley nodded sadly, as she drastically tried to calm herself. “If it’s anything though, I think you’re very pretty.”

“Really?” You asked, shocked.

“Mhmm.” She said with a smile. “Puddin’ thinks so too.”

“I do, J.” He replied, smiling. “But there is something missing. Do you trust us?”

Your eyes go from the Joker to Harley and then back to the green haired man again before you slowly nod. You’re too scared to think of the punishment if you said no. He suddenly patted your arms, causing you to yelp.

“Atta girl,” He murmured. “Now, Harls baby; go and get your kit.”

Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down on the spot.

“Really, Puddin’? She’s ready?”

The Joker briefly glanced at you.

“No,” he laughed. “Just go and get your gun.”

Your whole body stiffened, something that didn’t go unnoticed from the Joker as Harley giddily sprinted from the room.

“So what now?” You asked. “You gonna kill me, Dad?” You spat the final word with as much spite as you could. He raised his hairless eyebrow at you as he leant in close.

“Oh no, my glorious little pudding cup.” He said. “We’re just gonna tattoo ya.”  


	7. The Bittersweet Taste of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Physical abuse for this one guys. If you don't want to read this you can skip. I'm really nervous about posting this one.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments, it really means a lot! And if any of you are in danger of Hurricane Mathew, please be safe guys <3

Frost stared down at you as you sat quietly in your chair, waiting patiently for him to untie you.

"Listen love," he said while he slowly began to loosen your left wrist. "Don't give me any trouble and we won't have any problems: understand?"

"Yes." You croaked out. The buckles knocked loudly together as he set your arm free and you couldn't help but look the marked flesh.

_How long is that gonna take to heal?_ You wondered.  Your wrist was an odd mixture of a blackish/purplish colour with tints of red here and there. _If you hadn't wriggled around so much they wouldn't - no stop it! Harley was the one who tied you down. She did them too tightly. It's her fault, not yours._

Fingers snapped in front of your face, inches from you nose and pulled you back from your thoughts.

"Oy, can you hear me? Get up, c'mon. I don't have all day."

You slowly got to your feet, the cold wooden floor beneath you causing your breath to hitch. God, you'd kill for a pair of slippers right now. Heck, a pair of socks would do.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked, your voice slightly hoarse. But Frost either didn't hear you or ignored you as he put his hand around your upper arm and towed you from the room.

"Take her directly to the boss," He said to one of the newer looking henchmen. "Even a moron like you can't fuck thay up."

"Why am I stuck on babysitting duty?" The man asked as he looked you up and down.

"Because Frank, I'm your boss got it? What I say goes. Now do as you're told and take the kid to Mr J and Harley."

And with that, Frost shoved you forwards and you stumbled ungracefully into Frank's sturdy body.

"Watch the suit." Frank growled as you straightened up. "I don't want a scruff like you messing it up."

After he sorted his tie out, Frank took your arm in a similar fashion as Frost did and the pair of you began to walk down the hallway. You were thankful for the carpet under your toes. No matter how itchy it was.

He directed you down hallway after hallway and you tried your best to make a mental note of where you were heading, but between your fuzzy head and the identical looking doors and walls you were passing, you had quickly lost track. Every second that passed, you were closer and closer to getting tattoos forced onto your body. You needed to do something. Now. While you only had one man to deal with.

You acted on impulse and before you fully registered what you were doing, your elbow connected sharply against Frank's groin and as he doubled over in pain, you swiftly pushed him back, making sure he hit his head hard against the wall before landing in an unconscious heap on the floor. You were breathing deeply, quite unable to beleive what you had done.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" You muttered as you quickly looked around.

No one had seen and as far as the Joker and Harley were aware, you were still on your way to them. And by the time they found out you weren't, you'd already be safely back in your dad's arms.The only thing stopping you now was finding the nearest exit and if your memory served you correctly, you and Frank had only recently passed a window leading to a fire escape. 

You set off running, only looking back once to make sure the man on the ground was still out cold. You almost felt sorry for the guy. His first day on the job and now he was surely going to get his head blown clean off for letting you get away.

You went as fast as your legs would let you, feet drumming loudly on the carpet as you looked with wild eyes for any signs of the window. It couldn't be that far away; you only passed it five minutes ago...you had to double take to make sure you had definitely seen it. But much to your amazement, there was the very window and it showed you your freedom like a blinking neon sign. 

It took you a couple of minutes to open it; the framework stiff with disuse but you eventually managed to create a gap big enough for your frame to squeeze through. The second the fresh air connected with your face, you gasped it in desperately; frightened that it would be taken from you at any moment. It was chilly, winter was fast approaching, but that didn't stop you from clambering out onto the rusty fire escape. In the distance, you could just make out the sounds of car horns. 

Surely once you were far enough away from the mad man and his crazy girlfriend, your father would easily be able to locate you and whisk you away to safety. 

You crept forwards, sweaty hands quickly grasping the railing in front of you for support as you cautiously began your decent down the stairs. Everytime they creaked and groaned under your weight, you would pause, rigid with fear at the thought of being caught so close to your escape. 

That's when you heard it. Halfway down the first flight of stairs, a loud gunshot went off, causing you to shriek and jump, body quickly turning. You only had seconds to notice that the gun shot wasn't aimed at you before the railing behind you broke away from the fire escape and you stumbled back. You screamed as gravity quickly took you, yet somehow your fingers managed to grasp tightly onto the grating of one of the steps and all you could do was dangle there over the dark chasm below.

Pain shot through your arms as the metal dug sharply into your fingers. You refused to let go and you tried your best to pull yourself back up, but you physically couldn't pull your body up. After many fruitless tries, you had no choice but to give up. 

"Oh my God!" You cried as you looked below you. You couldn't even see the ground. Your fingers begin to slip. "Dad! Someone help!" 

You were about to fall to your death when two hands quickly grabbed you and roughly hauled you back onto the safety of the fire escape and, through your tears, you quickly hugged whoever it was who had saved you; momentarily forgetting the real danger that lurked.

"You are in so much trouble, Pumpkin." 

Your whole body went rigid and you hastily blinked your tears away; realising too late that you're hugging Harley. Her hand attached itself to your ear and she dragged you back up the stairs. You struggled and fought her every step of the way. When she reached the window, now open wider than before, Harley shoved you through it and you crumbled to your knees. 

"Harley -" 

Her hand collided with your face and she sent you sprawling to the floor. You cried out in pain and you're sure you have indents from her rings on your cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Harley screamed down at you. You cowered on the floor as she circles you like a shark. She suddenly bent down and harshly grabbed you by your hair, forcing you to look at her; her gun pressed painfully into your already swollen cheek. "I swear to God, if you call us by our names one more time, I'll make you wish you were Frank. Got it?" 

"Yes!" You sobbed. She let you go and when she moved from your field of vision, you see him.

Frank. His lifeless body lying there, in a pool of his own blood, a bullet wound straight through his skull. 

"Frost. Take her to J." 

"No! Please no!" You shouted and when someone tried to take you, you fought back. You punched and kicked with all your might but Frost seemed unfazed and he easily tossed you over his shoulder; his arm around your waist in a vice grip. Harley walked behind you, her cold eyes never leaving your frightened ones. 

You screamed the entire way there and when Frost abruptly stopped, your screaming immediately turned into a whimper. 

"Oh deary me." The Joker sighed from somewhere behind you. "Lock her down." 

The second Frost walked again you automatically began to wiggle against him but it was no use and in one swift motion, he slammed you down onto the table, your head cracking against it. You lay there, dazed and you feel the familiar sensation of buckles being locked around your ankles, and, using your free foot, you suddenly lash out and hit Frost directly in the face. He stumbled back, roaring in pain and you quickly sit up, watching him cover his bloody face when arms latch themselves around you. 

"Harley!" The Joker barked from behind you and the woman immediately got to work on the buckle around your free foot. 

"GET OFF ME!" You screamed as the Joker violently pushed you back onto the table. 

"Aw, Puddin'. She's just like her dad!" Harley cooed as she tied your wrist down.

"That she is, Harls." He replied. 

"You guys are so fucked when my Dad gets here." You said. "Becuase when he does, I will take a lot of pleasure watching the two of you die!"

"Didja hear that, J?" Harley asked, her face blazing with anger. "She can't wait to watch us die." 

"I sure did! I've never been more proud."

"What?" You asked, confused, as a mad smile formed on Harley’s face. She quickly leant over you to plant a kiss on the Joker's lips.

"There's hope for her yet." Harley murmured against his mouth and while you watched the pair kiss, you couldn't help but laugh. It was a high pitched laugh, completely different to the one you normally used but you were too hysterical to notice. 

"What's so funny, J?" The Joker asked. "Share the joke with your parents, Kiddo." 

But you ignored him and continued to laugh. The Joker quickly grew impatient and cupped your face with his hands. When you opened your eyes, he was leaning close.

"Watcha gonna do, daddy?" You asked dryly, your eyes narrowing. "Is it playtime again?" 

He knew you were testing him and he slowly grinned, showing silver teeth. The Joker began to tut as she stroked your face, finger pressing harshly against your bloodied lip.

You squirmed. 

"You've been a naughty girl." He murmured. "Trying to run away like that. You cost me one of my men and wasted our time. Your Mother would have been heartbroken if she lost you, Little J. You know that?" 

You gritted your teeth and strained against your bindings. 

"She would have been stricken with grief at the thought of you roaming Gotham's streets so late at night." His voice lowered to a growl. "Where anyone could take advantage of you." 

You gasped suddenly when you felt the lower part of your night dress begin to hitch up. Tears began to fall down your face and you refused to make eye contact with either the Joker leaning over you or Harley as she dragged your dress up.

"Please stop -" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The Joker slapped your face with every word. "Our girl needs to be taught some manners. She needs to be punished, Harls, don't you think?" 

Harley nodded. 

"You can't go around disrespecting your Mommy and Daddy like that." The Joker said. He walked away from your head and when you felt his hand rest on your exposed thigh, you cried and fought against the restrains. 

"I told ya you'd regret it, Pumpkin." Harley sighed as she walked up to your face. She softly kissed your cheek. "This is gonna hurt a whole lot. I'm not gonna lie."

You went to reply but when you felt something cold stroke your skin, the words died on your lips. 

"Try and hold still, J." That was the last thing the Joker said to you before pain exploded on your right hip. He cackled like a mad man while you screamed, hips straining to move against his hands while he carved something into your skin. 

Harley just watched silently and played with a lose strand of your hair. 

"Oh it's beautiful, Puddin'!" She sighed when he was done; much to your relief. "Now we match!" 

She shuffled slightly and lifted part of her shirt up to reveal a small J neatly engraved on her hip. 

"Yours doesn't look like that yet, Baby J. It's gotta heal yet." She continued. Her eyes lit up and when you felt the Joker's hand on the other side of your stomach, you began to sob again.  

"Please..." You cried. "Please stop!"

"This ones for you, baby." The Joker said with a wink at Harley before he began to slice into you once more. The pain quickly proved to be too much for you to handle and you blacked out. 

Harley smiled down at you and kissed each of your eyelids before continuing to watch her beloved work. 

"We're gonna make you look so perfect, Baby J." She promised you as you lay unconscious under her. "Our sweet little girl."

When he was happy with his creation, the Joker took a couple steps back with his arms stretched wide; the knife in his right hand dripping with blood.

"Tada!"

Harley quickly joined his side and gasped. 

"Oh, Puddin'!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You're so talented!" 

"Why thank you baby." He replied as he shoved her off him. "Now sort her out and get her back to her room." 

She nodded and went to walk away but the Joker grabbed her hips and held her close. 

"The next time you kill one of my men without my permission, I'll carve something onto your forehead, understand me?" He snapped. Harley quickly nodded.

"I'm sorry Puddin'. I was just desperate to get our girl back." 

He roughly kissed her and when he drew back, the Joker made sure to catch her bottom lip between his teeth hard enough to draw blood. 

"Make sure they don't get infected, Harls." He said before slapping her ass and walking from the room; leaving a grinning Harley in his wake. When he was out of her sight, she silently got to work, humming a tune as she covered the bleeding J and H with sterilised bandages.


	8. Half Drunk Scotch and Puffy White Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do to deserve amazing readers? Seriously, thank you so much for your kind comments, you have no idea how much they always make me smile. I hope you like this next chapter! 
> 
> Things are definitely going to start getting darker from here on out so if any reader doesn't like dark content, I advise that you do not read. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

Alfred watched silently from the corner. Bruce still lay in a slump in his armchair - a half drunken cup of scotch nestled in one hand as his phone was gripped tightly in the other. He had been like that for days. An absolute worn out man, lost in grief and pain of losing his only child, the one thing he loved most in the entire world, to the man who had long since proved to be the very thorn in his side since their first encounter.

 _He has hunted almost all of Gotham for her,_ Alfred thought as Bruce sipped his drink. Every time he came back empty handed, he would have to be forced inside by Alfred himself as he told him over and over that he needed rest and a hot meal in his stomach. But did Bruce ever listen? No. You got your stubbornness from him - it was a family gene - and once he was freed from his Batman suit, Bruce would automatically retire to this very library. 

He would pour himself a drink and take a seat in his armchair facing the fireplace, making sure to always have his phone to hand, should it ever ring with news on your whereabouts. Alfred had long since given up trying to make Bruce eat something. Night after night, his dinner would gradually grow colder and colder on a tray next to him, untouched and sometimes unnoticed as his unfocused eyes stared ahead of him.

And there he would stay. Lost in the sea of his own thoughts, his heart breaking with every second that slowly ticked by. His precious little girl. He had never wanted any of this to happen to you.

As night crept into day and the sun poked up beyond the horizon, Bruce would finally, although briefly, give in and fall asleep. He dreamt of you.

The day when you drew him a picture in school and when you brought it home, delighted with yourself, you dragged both your dad and Alfred into the lounge and showed them both giddily; pointing to which character on the paper was them (your dad had not been impressed with the amount of grey hair you had so generously given him). When your tiny finger then pointed to the top of the paper, where another character with wings was nestled between puffy white clouds, a lump formed in your dad's throat.

"There's Moma." You said before running off in search of chocolate milk.

When it was your first day of junior high and you were adamant on getting there all by yourself because you didn't want your dad chaperoning you to school. Yet you were relieved when he was there at the end of the day, waiting patiently for you in the school's parking lot with a smile on his face and a flower in his hand. You had run up to him and tackled him for a hug. For a special treat, he took you out for ice cream and the entire way there you talked about this girl you had met and how likely you could see the two of you becoming best friends. You both ate so much that neither of you could even face your dinner later on.

Bruce stirred in his seat but remained asleep. His dreams shifted.

The Joker leant over him, a grin on his face and when he moved out of the way, Bruce saw you, nestled into Harley while she stroked your head.

"And you wanted to go back to him, Suga'." Harley whispered to you as you sucked away happily on a lollypop. She easily took it from you and popped it into her own mouth. Your eyes landed on him and he flinched. The girl curled up on Harley's lap was not his daughter. No, it was a monster. One they had created.

"Daddy," You said and the Joker barked out a laugh when he saw Bruce react. "Watcha' gonna do to him?"

"I don't know yet, Poppet."

"You nestled into Harley more when Bruce began to fight his restraints and he could only watch, helplessly as her hand slowly disappeared under the back of your shirt. You giggled when she reached your chest.

"No!" Bruce cried but no one took any notice of him as Harley almost effortlessly took your shirt off and quickly covered your bare chest with her body. "NO! Y/N!"

He woke with start, near throwing his empty glass to the floor as he quickly registered where he was.

His phone was ringing in his hand. An unknown number. With a swipe of his thumb, Bruce answered it.

And all he could hear was breathing.

"Hello?" he finally asked.

No reply came.

" - Y/N? Is that you?"

The breathing hitched slightly and Bruce held his phone tighter to his ear, straining to hear anything that could give away your location. He could just hear the murmur of voices.

"Y/N, where are you? Baby, you can talk to me - please, tell me where you are!" He said. "Press one of the buttons if people are too -"

The line quickly died and Bruce threw his phone to the floor in anger.

* * *

"How did you get this?" Harley asked you. You still had your back to her, too frightened to turn around as you squeezed your eyes shut.

Five more seconds. That's all you needed.

She suddenly spun you around and pushed you against the wall; shutting the door behind her with her foot, trapping you in the small storage closet that you hand crept into. The light above you emitted a soft glow and gave you both orange-tinged skin.

"Answer me."

You had no answer to give. It had been sheer dumb luck that you had even come across it. You doubted she would believe you if you said that. 

"All right then, how about: Whose phone is this?"

You swallowed. You didn't even know the guy's face. His back had been turned to you as you were being ushered past. Someone on the TV scored and the man cheered loudly, his phone dislodging from his back pocket and dropping to the floor. The match distracted the man walking with you as well and the phone was lying right there.

She edged closer to you, her hands ghosting down your front until they rested gently over your newly changed bandages.

"Y'know," she mused. "Mine still hurt months after I got it done." Her thumb pressed down ever so slightly and you took a sharp intake of breath. "Yours are still fresh - only a week old after all. I could make them bleed so easily...answer the question."

"I - I found it."

Harley scoffed.

"I gathered that much, silly." You gasped suddenly when her hand shot up around your neck. "Whose phone is it?"

The longer you didn't reply, the tighter her grip got. And soon, you were fighting for breath and Harley didn't even seem a little fazed.

"H-his back," you croaked out and her hand loosened a bit, letting you speak. "His back was turned from me. I - I didn't see his face."

She looked at you and you stood ridged in front of her, chest rising and falling quickly. Every time her fingers brushed over your hip, you jerked, eager to get away.

"The amount of times Puddin' reopened my J." She said and you couldn't help but be a little confused at the sudden topic change. She swiftly punched your hip and you doubled over in pain. She caught you, easily enough and threw you back to the wall, eyes floating down to your hip. She pouted and hit you again. And again. Until you were crying against her and you could feel the wound being torn open again.

Then she was kissing you. Forcing her mouth onto yours and you struggled to get away, pinned between the wall and her body.  You tried your best to move your face away but she caught your head in her hands and held you still. Harley bit down onto your bottom lip sharply and you gasped; her tongue quickly forcing its way into your mouth and you couldn't do anything but surrender your mouth to her.

When you took a shuddering breath in, her perfume filled your lungs. When your eyes opened, she was all you could see. In your mouth, she was all you could taste. Harley was filling your senses and there was no way out.

When she drew back with an exaggerated, "Mwah!" she pinched your cheek.

"Puddin's gonna be so mad at you," Harley giggled. "But I'm so proud of ya! Disappointed too, but proud just as much."

You saw her fist coming seconds too late.

* * *

He was called Josh.

The guy's phone you had taken. He had a wife and two young kids; the eldest was turning 4 in a month. The Joker told you this as he leisurely walked around the room, scrolling freely through Josh's phone, only stopping every now and then to show you a picture. It only made you feel that much guiltier. He was dead because of you. 

And oh, how the Joker made you bleed for it. With every strike he got his anger out and you swear you've never been in so much pain before in your life. He was relentless. A monster and you knew that if it wasn't for Harley standing in when she did, he would have ended your life there and then. They could easily find your replacement. You'd just be another forgotten name on their ever growing list to make their perfect child. 

How many had been here? Lying in this exact place as you were now as the Joker beat you senseless. God, how many had they  _killed?_

You lay there, cowering on the ground in a pool of your own blood and he laughed. Laughed like the mad man he was. Harley joined in as well.

A ghost of a smile formed on your lips as somewhere deep down, you felt the urge to laugh as well. 

A pair of hands took your face and lifted slightly so you were now resting on Harley's lap. She smiled down at you, a Mother's smile and she stroked your face before bending down and softly planting her lips on yours. You didn't miss the Joker's low growl as he watched the two of you. You were too weak to fight her this time. 

A hum nearby quickly caught your attention and Harley allowed you to turn towards the noise, a giggle escaping when she saw your reaction. The Joker handed the tattoo gun over. 

"Mommy's going to make you look extra pretty." He growled as Harley brushed your blood dried hair from your face. "Scream for us J. Let us hear your pain."

When the tattoo gun connected to the side of your face, you howled in pain; legs almost violently kicking out. The Joker easily restrained them. 

"Try and stay still, Baby." Harley said as she re-dipped her gun in some ink. "Don't make me make a mess." 

The tattoo gun hummed to life again and she quickly began her work again, tongue poking out from between her lips as she concentrated. 

You had no idea what you were going to look like after this. 


	9. Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I was a little out of my depth...I really do not want to offend anyone by what's been written, I wrote what sounded good to me and went with it. If need be, I can edit should it need to be. Please, I don't want any hurtful/mean comments. I have done research on the matter and tried my best.
> 
> As for updates, things are quite hectic at the moment, so it basically going to be a case of uploading when I can for now. Sorry guys! 
> 
> I know quite a lot of you really want that rape scene and I can promise you that one is coming! It could either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that so thank you for sticking around guys! 
> 
> I'll put a WARNING up and a TRIGGER WARNING as well, just to be safe. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

You stared into the darkness, nervously chewing at your lip. 

It had been days, heck, for all you knew, it could have been weeks since the Joker and Harley...no...no, you shake your head; greasy hair streaming slightly over your face, causing the heart tattoo on your cheek to vanish amidst the tendrils, as you fought with the voice in your head. 

 _Call them Mommy and Daddy! You know what happens when we don't!_  You bite your lip harder and try to block it out.  _That's why they haven't come to play with us, you idiot. Come on, let me be in charge for a little bit...we'll be back on their good side in no time. We'll be their gorgeous Little J!_

"Shut up!" Your voice echoed loudly around you and you flinched against it. Your exhausted eyes drooped shut and you nestled against the wall, thankful for the blanket now wrapped firmly around your freezing legs. It was a wonder you hadn't caught hypothermia yet.

All you wanted to do was sleep. You body had been practically begging you to do so and you wanted nothing more - it was amazing how used to the floor you had gotten - than to curl up into a small little ball and sleep the remainders of your days there. But recently, whenever your eyes even remotely shut for a period longer than five minutes, her dead body would flash into your mind. Her cold and glossy eyes would stare directly at you and it would often result in you bolting awake, somehow more tired than before. 

You sighed and opened your eyes. 

God. The dreams were getting worse. 

_I wonder which one of them did it._

"Please stop." You croaked. 

_Mistah J sure does love a good killing every now and then. But so does Mommy. Oh, we should ask them! That'll help get back in their good books -_

You scoffed. 

"Maybe I don't want to get back into their good books. Didja think of that?" 

_Oooooh, touchy._

"They killed her. My best friend, they killed her and now her entire family are suffering!” You snapped. "Now do me a favour and piss off. I want to be alone." 

You shifted the blanket higher up your body until it was covering your head and breathed deeply. 

_Sleep tight, Princess._

"Oh, be quiet Cynthia." 

* * *

You were being wheeled down a hallway, body strapped to a gurney. At first you had fought them and even managed to land a few painful bites in too; but when Harley appeared silently next to you, you instantly stopped flailing around and allowed yourself to be tied down. She walked beside you but said nothing, occasionally smiling to herself as if she knew some secret little joke.

 _Cynthia? Where are they taking me?_ You couldn't help but ask in your head. 

_Ask Mommy and find out._

You slowly rolled your head to the side and looked at Harley. If she knew you were looking at her, she didn't show any indication of it. 

_I swear to God, Y/N if you don't call her Mommy, I will actually leave._

"Mom?" You croaked out and inside your head, you heard Cynthia sigh. Harley glanced down at you. 

"What, Pumpkin?"

"Where are we going?"

"To see Daddy." Harley replied as you walked through a set of doors. "He's got something he wants to show ya."

When they let you up, you're surprised that they don't immediately tie you back down to something; but there you are, standing in the centre of a room that you have never been in before while Mr J lies dramatically on the floor, completely surrounded by a multitude of weapons. 

"Puddin," Harley said softly as she yanked you forwards with her, "we're here."

The Joker lazily picked up a copy of  _Gotham News_  and threw it in your general direction.

"Show her, Harls. The girl should know." 

He almost sounded drunk. 

Harley picked up the newspaper and showed you the front page. You recognised the well groomed man almost immediately and couldn't help the anger that bubbled up. In the picture, he was midway through a speech and by the looks of things, had just finished telling a joke. 

**Bruce Wayne Attends Mixer To Help Raise Money For Charity**

He looked genuinely happy.

"He doesn't even miss ya, Doll." The Joker growled. He had sat up now and was looking directly at you, his green hair sticking up wildly. "So all these times you tried to escape...all the punishments you had to receive...was for nothing. Father Dearest doesn't even miss you." 

You couldn't help but let a rogue tear stream down your face. 

_He really doesn't._

"But we would, J. If you ran away, Daddy and I would miss you terribly." Harley said as she cupped your face. 

"Listen to her, J." The Joker added. "Harley knows what she's talking about."

But then you managed to get your head out of Harley's hands. 

"You're lying." 

What you were expecting was some form of physical abuse - the Joker backhanding you or Harley throwing you to the floor and kicking you until you blacked out from the pain - but neither happened. Instead you heard a sigh. 

"She still isn't ready." The Joker said. He lay back on the floor. "Take her to the room. I'll be there shortly." 

You don't even fight the giant hands that lead you out through a pair of large doors. They even help you kindly back onto the gurney. As he strapped you back down, Harley appeared over you and went to plant a kiss on your forehead but you moved out of the way. 

"Who did it?" You asked. Harley frowned in confusion. "Which one of you killed her?"

She looked away, guilt written all over her face and that was all you needed. 

"She was my best friend. What gave you the right to kill her?"

"J -"

"Miss, we gotta take her. Older J's orders." One of the men said. Harley nodded with a clenched jaw. 

"See you soon, Kiddo." She murmured sadly. 

You scoffed as you were wheeled away. You didn't see her wave. 

* * *

You wake back in your cell when you heard the door to your cell opening. The light flooded into the room and you groaned away from it, shielding your face from the unwelcoming brightness. 

"Y/N?" A nervous voice called out. 

_Did he just call you by your name?_

You looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway. You recognised him - one of the Jokers men, you didn't know his name but out of the ones you had met, he had been the kindest. 

"You called me Y/N..." You replied nervously. The man sighed in relief and quickly darted into the room. 

"I am so happy you're talking! Y/N, I watched what he did to you, I thought he was going to kill you! I thought I was too late." 

He tried to help you up but you slapped his hand away and scurried back. 

_Stranger danger!_

"Who are you? What do you want?" 

"I'm taking you back to your dad, Y/N! Your real dad." 

You looked at him, eyes taking in his features. When they drifted to his hands, you saw a faint puncture wound. 

"I bit you."

He looked a bit confused at your remark. 

"Yeah...you did. It's fine though - all that matters is I'm going to get you out of here. Do you trust me?" 

"No." You said quickly. "My Dad taught me to never talk to strangers."

"Please, Y/N, please. We don't have a lot of time. It's now or never. Please." 

"What's your name?" You asked.

"Luke."

"Luke...I'm..." You faltered. 

Footsteps could suddenly be heard and Luke visibly tensed. 

"I'm going to hide...behind the door. Once they're gone I promise we're out of here!"

He vanished before you could even stop him and then the Joker was standing at your door, eyes alight with anger. 

"How did you get your door open?" He asked. Your eyes snapped to Luke's and without a second thought, you pointed to him. 

"He wanted to take me away!"

The Joker followed your finger and when he saw Luke, he snarled. 

"Frost!" 

Luke threw himself back.

"Y/N! I was trying to help you!" 

He tried to run at you but Frost was quicker. You couldn't help but scream as the two men scuffled dangerously close to you, and the second there was an opening, you bolted straight to the Joker, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. 

"Good girl, J." He said as he patted your head, eyes never looking at you. "You did the right thing."

* * *

As reward for handing Luke in, you had been given the privilege of a shower. It didn't sound like much but you had jumped at the chance and thanked the Joker over and over. Cynthia had not shut up about how right she had been. 

_Good girls get rewarded._

Harley came to pick you up not long after the Joker had left and this time, you weren't strapped down to a gurney or a wheelchair. Instead Harley simply took your hand and lead you from the cell. 

"Bet you're excited about the shower, right, Pumpkin?" 

"I really am." You replied. 

Harley grinned at you. 

"I have strawberry shampoo that I'm gonna use on your hair," she said. "You won't stop smellin' it for days." 

"You're gonna wash me?" 

"Mhmm. I wanna make sure you get cleaned proper." 

"Will I be naked?" 

_Did you really just ask that?_

"How else do you shower, J?" Harley laughed. She unlocked a door and lead you inside. You walked through a dark room with exceptionally fluffy carpet before going into a bathroom. Harley shut the door behind you, locked it and then went to the shower. She turned it on and looked at you. "C'mon then. Strip."

You nervously looked around. 

"I really don't feel comfortable..."

"I won't ask you again, J. This is a reward but I can easily turn it into a punishment." Harley snapped.

You slowly dragged your nightdress up and then over your shoulders before dumping it in a heap on the floor next to your feet. You automatically covered your bra cladded chest as you looked anywhere apart from Harley. 

"I don't have all day."

You sighed and reluctantly unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor. Goosebumps quickly formed on your skin and as you quickly bent down to pull down your knickers, you could hear Harley giggle a little.

You'd never felt more exposed.  

When you looked back up, you gasped and averted your eyes. Harley stood before you, just as bare as you. She opened the shower curtain and you practically dove into it, hissing a little when the scolding water connected with your skin. When Harley joined you, she leant around you and altered the waters temperature. You tried hard to ignore the fact that her breasts were pressed against your back. 

"Is that better?"

"Yeah," you mumbled.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." 

To be fair, Harley took good care of you. She gently massaged the soap into your hair and covered your eyes when she rinsed it, giggling when suds landed on your nose. She scrubbed a little hard at your skin but needed too, to remove the grime that had settled there but was extra careful around your newly healed tattoo and brands on your hips. They were almost identical now to Harley's. She paid extra attention on your breasts and kneaded them until she was fully satisfied. 

"Turn around." She ordered and you did as you were told, flinching when the soap bar in her hand suddenly clattered to the tub's floor. "Ooopsie. Get that for me, Pumpkin? It's closer to you."

You gulped and slowly bent down, trying with all your might to keep some of your dignity. However, when you handed her back the soap, she winked at you and you knew you had failed. 

"You just gave Mommy an excellent view, Pumpkin." She whispered as she washed your back. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be ashamed of her body." 

You couldn't help but remember all the hurtful things the kids at school had once shouted at you. And when you wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow you whole, she had come to your rescue. Your best friend. She dragged you away from the girls and never left your side since. She was your shield. And now she was gone.  

You didn't notice you were crying until Harley held you in a hug. 

"S-she was my best friend!"

"I know, Puddin'. But we had to do it." Harley explained as she soothed her hair. "She wasn't good for you, baby. Taking you to clubs when you were underage - that was just reckless and irresponsible."

"But -"

Harley suddenly put you at arm's length.

"Now listen here young lady. What we did may not have been conventional but we did it out of the goodness of our hearts: understand? We want what's best for our Princess and that girl wasn't." Harley said. "I don't wanna hear anymore of this, J. I mean it." 

You knew it was pointless fighting with her. It stung, it still hurt so bad to think of her...but they did have a point. She hadn't been the best influence over the past couple of months....

After that, the shower ended pretty quickly, much to your disappointment. Harley got out first and fetched a fluffy towel to wrap you in. You were thankful to be covered. 

"Now, stay here. I'll be right back." 

Harley quickly vacated the bathroom and you were left to stand awkwardly on your own. You could hear her fumbling around in the other room and it really caught your attention. Just as you slowly edged towards the door, Harley came back, dressed, with a pair of pink pyjamas in her hand.

_Oh Hell no._

You couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What's so funny, Suga'?" Harley asked as she dressed you. 

"Nothing...Cynthia just said something funny."

"Cynthia?" 

"Yeah...erm," you stammered. 

"You got a voice in that pretty little head of yours?" Harley asked. You nodded. "And you named her Cynthia? How adorable!" 

Harley then looked you up and down before clapping excitedly.

"You look very cute." She took your hand and you both vacated the bathroom. You gasped. 

_There's a theme going here..._

"This is your new room, J!" Harley announced with a laugh. "Right next door to Mommy and Daddy's room too. In case you have nightmares and stuff." 

"This is my room?" You couldn't quite believe it. The walls were pink and so was the carpet on the floor. It was exceptionally girly and frilly and you were torn between feeling sick and amazed by the amount of effort that had gone into this room. 

"All yours, J!" She suddenly turned serious. "But every time you disobey us, you'll be put right back in that cell, got it?" 

"Yes, Mommy." 

Harley instantly smiled at you. 

"Let's sort your hair out, Pumpkin." 

She dragged you over to an old fashioned vaniry unit, sat you down on the stool and began to brush your hair. She then put it up in pigtails and beamed happily down at you.  

"There! Ya pretty."

You smiled at her but it didn't meet your eyes. You just couldn't help it. Every time you looked at your reflection, you hardly saw a beautiful face staring back at you.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You said. Harley raised an eyebrow. "I just don't think I'm pretty. No matter how many times you say it, I find it hard to believe." 

Harley was silent for a moment and you weren't sure what she was going to do. The poor brush in her hand took the brunt of her anger and she easily snapped it in two before throwing it across the room. 

"J, tell me the truth. Whose been telling you you're not pretty?"

You shrugged sadly.  

"Just some kids at school."

Harley frowned before spinning you round to face her. She cupped your face in her hands and placed a long kiss on your forehead. She then pulled you to your feet and walked you to your bed.

"J." She said as she pushed you down. "I wanna show you just how special to me you are. And once I'm done, I want you to give me the names of the people who bullied you okay?"

"Why?" You asked. 

Harley grinned at you. "I'm gonna make them pay."


	10. So Pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys! I've had so many issues with this chapter and there have been so many drafts! I hope this is okay and thank you to everyone who has commented <3

Harley stared down at you with an animalistic glint in her eyes, watching you writher under her delectably.

_Holy crap, she’s going to beat the shit out of us! What the hell did you do?!_

For such a petite woman, Harley was freakishly strong and every time you thought you were getting away, she would simply pin you back down again.

“I wanna show you how pretty you are.”

She smiled, showing her stunningly white teeth and then before you could stop her, her head shot down and she barked in your face, snapping her teeth dangerously close to your nose.

When she saw you flinch, she laughed.

“Puddin’ told me to wait…but I just can’t help myself…” Harley whispered. “I need you to see just how… _gorgeous…_ you are!”

You opened your mouth to reply but she quickly dragged your head up and smothered you in a deep kiss. Her tongue instantly found its way into your mouth and when she felt you struggling against her, she nipped at your lip in a warning manner. But you still fought her, trying to move your head this way and that in attempt to shake Harley off.

It only spurred her on and slowly one hand drifted down from your head and onto your shoulder; where it then itched its way lower and lower –

You bit down.

A copper taste filled your mouth and Harley snatched her head away with a growl. She slapped you unforgivingly with such force that her hand was now bright red and heat radiated from where she had just hit you. She dabbed at her lip, eyes narrowing when her blood smeared against her skin.

“What did I  _just_  tell ya?” She snapped, her fingernails biting into your skull.

You whimpered and slowly shook your head, refusing to speak. Harley sighed and her grip on your head tightened, pulling out a few strands of your hair as she did so.

“Answer me, J.”

“If I disobeyed you…” You grimaced, “or – or Daddy that I’d be put back in the cell!”

“And what have you just done? My naughty little pudding cup?” She tapped your nose.

“I didn’t let you kiss me.” You answered quickly.

“And can you see why that was wrong? You stopped all of Mommy’s fun.” Harley pouted.

“Please don’t make me…” You sobbed, coughing and choking a little on the excess saliva that was now trickling down your throat. “…I’ll do anything else you want, please! Just not that!”

_Because that won’t come back to bite us on the ass later, will it?_

“Anything?”

_Ooh the dangerous glint in her eye is back!_

“Anything, Mommy! Please, j – just not that.”

Harley brought her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it in earnest while she thought.

"You know. I can do whatever I want." Her hand drifted around your throat. "No matter how much you struggle and beg me not to. No matter how much you tell me to _fucking_ stop and wish that it was over, I won't. You're our new plaything, J. And eventually," her hand tightened painfully around your neck and you saw black splotches. "You'll do what we ask without a second thought."  

_Y’know –_

She was going to do it anyway.

_– if you don’t struggle so much, it might not hurt and be that bad._

She unclasped her hand from your neck and as you gasped in for air, she leant back down and kissed you.

This time, no matter how much you struggled and tried to fight back, Harley didn’t stop.

“I want you to know just how pretty you are.” She purred against you lips. “And I’ve got such a special way to show you just how perfect you are.”

Harley opened the first button. You struggled against her, right hand clenching into a fist.

She opened the second one and broke away from your mouth, a thin trail of saliva following her until it broke apart from her lip and dribbled onto your chin.

Her finger gently traced small patterns on the flesh between your breasts.

_Do it. Hit her!_

Just as Harley opened the final button and went to push the fabric apart to reveal your bare chest, you saw red and quickly lashed out. Your fist connected with her jaw but she recovered quickly, pinning your arms back onto the bed almost effortlessly.

“Next time, follow through if you’re gonna punch someone – don’t hold back. Like this.” Harley’s fist connected with your jaw, and as you screamed in agony, something cracked. Between the pain of your now potentially dislocated jaw and freshly new cut that felt exceptionally long (courtesy of Harley’s ringed finger) you didn’t notice that Harley had momentarily left you on the bed, only to return seconds later with robe belt in her hands.

“If you struggle I will get my knife out.”

Within seconds, your hands were tied painfully to your bed headboard. Harley was then free to open your pyjama jacket and was currently staring at your bareness with greed.  

“How could anyone not think you were pretty?” Harley murmured sadly while she scraped her fingernails up and down your stomach, leaving trails of red marks as she pressed down harder and harder. “How’s that jaw feeling, kiddo?”

_She’s testing us._

“Sore.” You replied, hands itching to cover your chest.

Harley giggled at you like a child and slowly walked her fingers up your stomach and through the valley between your breasts. She rested her hand on the base of your neck and sighed, her eyes suddenly going distant.

“Puddin taught me how to punch.” She said a little dreamily. “And I’m gonna teach you how to punch too. But that’s a lesson for another day…now I’m just gonna show you how special you are.”

As she spoke, Harley gradually became less distant until she was finally back to her old self. With a cackle, she leant down and softly cupped your breasts in her palms.

“Perky little things,” she murmured as she pinched your nipples. “Perfect size.”

Her breath tickled your skin when she bent down; and never once looking away, she dragged her tongue from the bottom of your breast, over your sensitive nipple and up to the top. With a growl, she attached her mouth to your nipple and sucked at it until it was a stiff little peak. She pulled away with a wet pop. You were breathing erratically, goosebumps covering your skin and it didn’t go unnoticed by Harley, who began to trail her lips down your stomach.

You struggled, wrists straining against their bindings as Harley began to pepper kisses on your hips. You cried out.

“Screaming isn’t going to help.” She said, her voice level as she watched you like a hawk. “Look at me.”

You reluctantly did as you were told and you instantly regretted it. It was as if she was waiting for you to look before she dragged your pants down.

“No,” You gasped, unable to stop Harley as she fully removed your final piece of clothing, leaving you bare and vulnerable.

“You’re beautiful, J.” Harley said, ignoring you, frowning a little at your cries. Her fingers trailed up and down your leg and you couldn’t help but gasp when they touched your centre.

“Please –” You began but a voice cut you off.

“My, my, my, what is all this…noise?”

You frantically shut your eyes and wanted nothing more than the bed to swallow you up whole.

“Hiyah, Puddin!”

“Harley,” the Joker smiled as he stood leisurely at the door, his icy eyes drinking you in, “what are you doing to the poor girl?”

“Showing her just how gorgeous she is, Puddin’!” Harley replied as she tickled your thigh. Under normal circumstances, you might have laughed and even attempted to tickle her back but all you did was whimper and try to get away from her. It made her clamp her fingernails into your thigh and you couldn’t help but gasp out in pain.

“She was bullied,” Harley continued, looking at him with sad eyes and a pout. “Kids at school have been tellin’ her she ain’t pretty!”

The Joker had walked up to the bed as Harley was talking and he was now gently stroking her head as he gazed down at you. He caught one of your tears with his pinky finger and brought it over to Harley, who sucked it off with a satisfied hum.

“What are their names?” He asked, his voice dark and full of promise as he turned his attention back to you.

“Puddin’,” Harley said, “she’s going to tell me their names once I’ve finished, ain’t that right, puddin’ cup?”

You nodded, a little snivel escaping your mouth. Harley smiled.

“Then we’re gonna make ‘em pay.” She finished.

“Good.” The Joker replied. He grabbed Harley’s face and roughly crashed their lips together for a messy kiss; when they parted, Harley was breathless and her pupils were dilated with hunger. “Show our princess how special she is.”

He slapped her ass before walking over to a cushioned armchair in the corner and made himself comfortable, hands resting calmly on his lap.

_Looks like we have an audience._

You squeezed your eyes shut and more tears fell down your cheeks. Harley quickly got back to work and cast all her attention on your breasts, sucking and biting at them with greed. When you felt her hand drift down and settle between your legs, you couldn’t help but sob slightly louder and lie frigid.

“Shhh,” Harley soothed as she peppered your neck with kisses. “You’re so pretty. So pretty.”

Her fingers circled your clit and you gasped, head being thrown back into the fluffy pink pillows as you tried to think of anything else but _this._

"Our gorgeous, J." She continued as she began rubbing you a little harder. You had to bite your lip to stop a moan because you shouldn't be feeling this. What Harley is doing to you was wrong.

_But it feels so right._

"God, she's so wet." Harley moaned. The Joker growled from his chair and tugged at his pants. Harley now pecked your face, tongue darting out to lick away the tears. Her fingers slid lower and you could feel her poking at your entrance. 

"No!" You sobbed. "I - I've never...please, don't do this." 

Harley grinned at you and then shot a quick wink to her beloved. He nodded at her, giving his silent go ahead. 

"Who better to lose your virginity with than your Mommy, eh?" She whispered, giving your lips a quick peck, and before you could stop her, Harley roughly shoved one of her fingers inside you. You squeezed your eyes shut and whimpered in pain. It hurt so much.

"She's bleeding." The Joker murmured and that only made you cry harder.

"It'll start to feel good soon, I promise." Harley said with a smile as she pumped her finger in and out of you. She did something delectable inside of you and it had you gasping in shock, your cheeks flushing red.

"Add another finger, Harley." The Joker demanded. Harley was quick to comply and she pulled out briefly before slowly pushing in two fingers.

"Beautiful girl," she whispered into your ear as she began to quicken her pace. Her thumb brushed your clit and your hips shot off the bed. Harley laughed as she forced them back down. "Easy there, kitten."

She was hitting the spots you had only ever read about and deep down you didn't want her to stop because  _fuck!_ It felt so good. 

"She's close, Puddin'. I can feel it." Harley moaned. 

You shook your head, tears streaming freely down your face as you tried desperately to distract yourself.

"Come on, J. Just give in." Harley said breathlessly as he nibbled at your ear. "Come for us. Let us see how pretty you are when you fall apart." 

You don't know what she did or when, but all it took was another couple of thrusts from her fingers before you came with a anguished scream. 

"Such a good girl," Harley cooed as she helped you come down from your high. "Such a pretty girl too." 

You were breathing hard, tears still dribbling down your face, as Harley untied you from the headboard and carefully redressed you. You were thankful to be covered. She dried your face with her hands, holding you until you calmed down and when you did, she tucked you into bed while the Joker joined you. The two of them settled on your bed with you, squishing you between their bodies. 

"My girls." The Joker sighed. He seemed content, almost happy. After a couple of silent seconds passed, he asked, "What are their names?"

"What are their names, J?" He asked again, one of his long fingers tapping your nose. He was getting impatient.

"I'll only tell you on one condition." You said quietly, fiddling with your fingers; too embarrassed to even look at the pair. 

"Go on?" The Joker replied. 

"I'll give you their names as long as you let me watch." You said and Cynthia giggled inside your head. "They deserve what's coming to them. They need to be punished."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	11. Three Blind Mice...See How They Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is based off the nursery rhyme: Three Blind Mice, and it's a little hint of what to come...dark themes ahead guys.
> 
> I have literally spent all day writing this and it turned out a lot longer than I had originally planned...on my Word Doc, it was just under 10 pages! 
> 
> Also, I seriously can't thank you all enough. For every Kudos and comment, you have no idea how each one means to me. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies, it's a long one <3

"Where is she?" Batman demanded as he dangled the man over the edge of the building by his ankles. His loose pants had risen to expose his hairy legs; and hidden beneath the dark coloured curls, was a small and delicate tattoo, dedicating the man to his one and only boss: The Joker.

It was the reason why he was in this current predicament - when Batman had first found him, he was extremely intoxicated; slouched on the floor outside his usual bar. The Caped Crusader appeared from the shadows and grabbed him up by the scruff of his shirt. Of course he had lied. Lied through his crooked and black tinged teeth as he stared right into the eyes of the bat himself. He almost go away with it too. Until Batman caught glimpse of his tattoo. 

He loosened his grip, earning a startled yelp from his victim. The man was marginally sober now and he couldn't help but think that the alcohol had escaped his system by seeping out of his pores and soaking his already soiled (and expensive) shirt. 

"Where. Is. The. Girl?" Batman growled. 

The man attempted to shrug. 

"Listen man!" he shouted, his head beginning to pound as the blood rushed to it. "I - I don't know! I'm not part of J's inner circle like that! Fuck, I didn't even know he took her till' you told me! Honest!" 

"Liar!" Batman's voice bounced off the concrete and brick buildings around them. It was filled with rage and power. He removed his left hand completely, now dangling the man with his brute strength of his right hand. 

"Shit, fuck, shit! Please, bro!" 

The man could feel a warm dampness vastly spreading in his crotch area but he couldn't bring himself to care. He already had a considerable amount of urine built up in his bladder when the Bat showed up; and now mixed with genuine fear, the man couldn't stop himself. 

"You have to know something." Batman said. The man shook his head, spitting when the foul taste of his piss trickled past his lips.

"If I did, I'd tell you! But I don't! So I got nothing to tell!" A lightbulb flickered in his head. "I could be your man on the inside!" 

The man couldn't see it, but Batman cocked an eyebrow up beneath his mask. 

"And why would I want you to be a snitch?" 

"I could help you find this chick...help you return her to her family, cuz' I just know she ain't gonna be doin' too well with J and Harley."

"Why should I trust you?" 

The man looked at him. 

"You're dangling me over a building...I don't really wanna die." He said.

"But you don't want to go back to prison, do you?" 

The man frantically shook his head. "Nah! I wouldn't survive another sentence in there." 

"You wouldn't survive the Joker if he caught onto our plan. Out of these three scenario's, you're likely to die in each and everyone of them." 

"Please man!" The man begged. "Honest to God, I'll help you out!" 

"So you'll throw your boss under the bus, just like that?"

He nodded frantically. 

"Never liked the man that much anyway!" 

Batman thought for a second and then tightened his grip on the man's ankle. 

"I'm tempted..." He said, "but I don't make deals with child murders."

Then he let go of the man's ankle and let him fall to his death. 

One less scumbag for the world to deal with. 

* * *

The dog collar and leash were new. 

You looked at them skeptically as Frost entered your room; automatically shrinking back into your bed when he walked forwards. 

"A present from Daddy J." Frost grumbled. He dumped the leash on your quilt covered legs and then unstrapped the collar slowly; taking a small bit of pleasure in watching you squirm as he did. "You gonna make this easy or hard?"

You still ached terribly from the previous nights events and you couldn't repress the shudder as the memory came surging back. 

"I'll be good." 

_Maybe._

"Come here." 

You carefully got out of bed, hands nervously scrunching at your pyjama sleeves. Frost turned you around and then lifted the collar over your head before fastening it quite tightly around your neck. When he turned you back around, he attached the leash by the small clip to the front of your new accessory, pulling it a little to test it was secure. 

"There," he muttered. "Green suits you." 

"Lucky thing, I suppose." You mumbled back. Frost hummed in response and backed away as far as the leash would allow him. 

"Go on," he encouraged, "test your boundaries while you can." 

You quickly did as you were told, walking over to the vanity unit with all intentions to brush your unruly hair, but just as your fingers brushed the wooden handle, your neck was suddenly yanked back and you landed smack bang on your bum with a small thump on the floor. 

"It's a shock collar too." Frost told you. "Just a little heads up."

_Oooh, you're gonna get us zapped so many times!_

"What are we doing today?" You asked, getting back up to your feet. 

But Frost didn't reply. He unhooked the leash and then silently left you alone in your room. 

_Guess we better entertain ourselves..._

You sighed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind you. It felt weird to be in your own room...to be in your own bathroom and have privacy. It was almost surreal. 

As the shower ran freely, you relieved yourself on the toilet before stripping out of your pyjamas and jumping into the warm shower. When you saw the once dried blood streaming down your thighs and disappearing down the plughole, it only took you a couple of seconds until you broke down and collapsed to your knees. 

You didn't know how long you cried. 

* * *

You weren't expecting the Joker to be the one to come into your room next. But there he was, standing there in his usual attire, green hair slicked back and a smirk on his face. In his hands, he held your leash. He watched you quietly for a few moments as you sat there, back to him, completely unaware of his presence. You were just about to put a bobble in your braided hair when you heard a low chuckle; head spinning around to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, poppet." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't."

The Joker observed you without saying a word. There was something on his mind...you could see it on his face. 

"Don't let me interrupt you."

You couldn't take your eyes off him. Was this just another one of his games? Or was he actually just going to stand there and watch you braid you hair? You couldn't -

_Well are you going to finish doing our hair or are you just gonna stare at him like a complete wacko?_

You began to re braid you hair, eyes never leaving his feet as you slowly bound each part of your hair together. You'd rather it not be a surprise if he suddenly chose to do something. By the time your hair was fully out of your face, the Joker was now sitting on your bed, folding your pyjamas neatly for you. It was such a mundane task for someone like him to do. You shifted your collar around your neck, trying to find a comfortable place for it to sit. 

_I feel like a dog with this stupid collar on. Woof, woof._

"You're not the one wearing it." You hissed out. The Joker didn't even seem fazed, far too occupied with folding your pants.

_I wonder if we'll get treats when we do as we're told?_

"What are we doing today?" You quietly asked, ignoring Cynthia barking in your head as your fingers lightly ghosting over the brush bristles. The Joker completely ignored you.

"You cried for a long time in the shower today...if it had been five minutes longer, I'd have sent Harley in to get you." 

_Maybe we don't have a lot of privacy after all..._

"How did you know?" Your voice was barely audible, nothing more than a whisper. 

"They're called cameras, my girl. Wonderful inventions!" He motioned you to him with one long finger. You complied, first crawling before getting to your feet to stand before him. He was still sat on the bed and it was the first time you ever needed to look down to him. His hands clasped your boney wrists. "You really thought we would give you this room and not keep an eye on you?"

He laughed and forced you to his eye level, purring as he did so. 

"Mommy and I don't like to see out little princess cry -" 

_Didja hear that, J? They hate it when we cry! How sweet!_

_"-_ surprise for our girl today."

"Surprise?" You asked, earning a smile from the Joker at your eagerness. 

"A big surprise! Just for you." 

_A present?_

"Is it a present?" You asked.

The Joker nodded and let go of your wrists. He hooked the leash onto your collar and then stood up. 

"Consider this a house warming gift from your mother and I." 

* * *

When you and the Joker entered a dark room, you weren't sure what to expect. A present from the pair could go from a new PS4 to Batman's head on a stick. He walked next to you, tugging you a little by the leash as you blindly followed him into whatever surprise the Joker and Harley had concocted up for you. 

The Joker suddenly stopped and just as you were about to ask what was going on, the lights suddenly came on, blinding you momentarily. As you ferociously blinked to try and retain your sight, you heard Harley giggling and jumping around excitedly.   

"SURPRISE!" She sang. Your sight gradually came back and you finally were able to see the room. Paper banners hung from the walls, spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in bright, multi colours. Balloons were dotted about too, some floating quietly above a small table with an assortment of kitchen utensils. You easily spotted Harley, bouncing giddily on the spot with a party hat strapped to her head. She came charging over to you and nearly took you out with a tight cuddle. "Sorry they say happy birthday. It's all we could find on short notice."

_I would have paid to see that._

Over Harley's shoulder, you saw three people bound and gagged. Your eyes went wide when you realised who they were. 

"Do you know who they are, J?" The Joker asked, taking a seat in a comfy looking chair next to you. Harley had stopped hugging you now and had gone to stand at his side, stroking his hair as she watched you eagerly. 

"I do," You replied hoarsely. 

_I really didn't think they'd actually do it..._

You turned to look at the three people again, their eyes glaring daggers at you. You licked your dry lips nervously. What was going to happen to them? 

Harley suddenly let out a loud cackle, making the four of you jump. 

"I almost forgot!" She disappeared briefly behind the Jokers chair before coming back out with a bunch of party hats in her hands. Humming, she happily walked over to the girls and roughly put a hat on each of them; ignoring their moans of protest. Harley turned to you, winked and then walked over and gently placed a party hat on your head, being careful with your hair and made sure that it was straight. She looked at you and smiled. 

"What about Daddy J?"

"Puddin' doesn't do party hats." Harley explained before kissing your cheek and returning to his side. He sat there quietly, almost looking a little bored, his eyes focused entirely on the three girls before him.

"J, my girl." He said. "Go and take their gags out. It's a party after all!"

You were reluctant to move at first but when the Joker moved his gaze to you, you quickly nodded and hastily walked over to them; always being mindful of the leash you were attached too. You gulped as you shakily brought your hands forwards and dragged the gag out of the first girls mouth.

She spat in your face, her saliva dribbling down your cheek. Behind you, the Joker growled.

"What's her name, J?" he asked. 

"Becca."

"Very good. Next one." 

You wiped your face dry and moved on. You removed her gag and braced yourself; flinching automatically for the spit that never came. 

"Hey Kelsey." You murmured, unable to meet her gaze. 

"Looks like you found yourself a family of freaks, huh?"

Harley hissed and started to walk forwards but the Joker stopped her. 

"What about the last one?" The Joker asked. 

You removed the final gag, snapping your hand back just in time to avoid her biting them. 

"C'mon, Puddin', introduce us to your friends." Harley said.

Kelsey scoffed while Becca said, "We are not  _her_ friends." 

"This is Ella."

"God, you're such a dog." Ella growled as you backed away. "They finally got your ass on a leash huh?"

You wanted to leave, to lock yourself in your room. You just wanted to finally get away from them. 

"Welcome, welcome ladies!" The Joker greeted them loudly, jumping to his feet. "We invited you here today to help celebrate our gorgeous little J -"

"Gorgeous?" Kelsey said with a laugh. "And you didn't invite us you fucking asshole, you fucking kidnapped us!" 

"Do us a favour and keep that freak here. The less we see of her ugly face, the better off we all will be." Ella said venomously. 

The Joker growled and handed your leash over to Harley. When he started to slowly walk up to them, he placed his tattoo'd hand over his mouth and began to laugh his iconic laugh. He went around them and looked at you and Harley; leaning forward slightly by using Becca's and Ella's shoulders to lean on. 

"Just look at my stunning girls." 

"Where?" Kelsey asked, "all I see is ugly cunt from school and psycho bitch you call a girlfriend."

_She did not just say that about our Mommy._

Something snapped inside you when you heard Harley's shocked gasp and before she could stop you, you bolted forwards, eyes alight with rage. You raised your hand to slap her but at the last second, you clenched your fist and punched her instead. Her head snapped to the side, a glob of blood with a chipped tooth dribbling from her lips as she cried in pain. 

"You bitch!" She screamed. The red mist quickly dissipated and when you saw what you had done, you quickly stumbled back, unable to believe your actions. 

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Where did that come from?!_

"Shut up, Cynthia." 

"She's talking to herself now! Fucking loser!" Kelsey screamed. 

When you bumped into Harley, she span you around and gave your lips a quick peck before pulling you down with her to sit in the Joker's seat with her. 

"Just like Mommy taught you!" she whispered happily as you rested your head on her shoulder. "Such a good girl."

"What kind of weird shit is this?" Ella said. The Joker took her hair painfully in his fingers and forced her head back.

_Let me talk, J. Plleeeasssseeee!_

Just before he could speak, you beat him to it. 

"I'd suggest that you three should keep your fat mouths shut." You snapped, eyes wide and menacing. "Mommy and Daddy J like to play and I think you're going to be our new toys. Am I right, Daddy J?"

The Joker looked at you, mesmerised by your words; Harley was staring at you with her mouth hanging open slightly. 

"What?" You asked, looking genuinely confused. The Joker walked back around the three bound girls and went over to the table. 

"That's my girl," the Joker praised you, with his back to you all. "But before the fun and games, I think it's time for cake and ice-cream. What do you say?" 

"We don't want any of your pathetic food!" Becca snapped. Harley started to chuckle, which made your head bounce slightly while the Joker turned with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"I wasn't talking to you." He said. "Harls, take J to cut her cake and give her two scoops of ice-cream. It's her party after all." 

"What about you, Daddy J?" You asked as Harley tickled you to make you move. Shen then took your hand and began to walk you from the room. 

"Make sure you save me some. I just want to run a party game over with our guests." 

You wanted to stay and watch, see what game the Joker was going to come up with but Harley towed you from the room; just in time for you to miss the Joker brandishing a sharp knife and an ice-cream scoop. 

"Ladies," he said. "Who wants to go first?" 

* * *

You and Harley returned to the party room, both holding plates of cake and bowls of ice-cream when you saw the Joker pinning Kelsey to the floor as she screamed relentlessly under him.

"Pudding, puddin'!" Harley said with a laugh. 

All around him was devastation: Becca and Ella were screaming, both huddled together with their hands covering their faces. Blood was splattered everywhere and when you and Harley walked in further, you dropped the plates to the floor and covered your mouth with your hands. The Joker swiftly sat up and looked at the cause of the noise, glaring at you when he saw the mess. Kelsey's face flopped to the side and you saw what the Joker had done. One of her eyes was completely gone while the other was dangling out of its socket.

Vomit spewed from your mouth and, with a sigh, Harley placed desserts on the floor (a little way away from your current vomiting spot) before coming back to you to hold your hair back. 

"Let it all out, suga." Harley said. 

"You'd think she's never seen eyeballs before." The Joker laughed as he went back to his work. 

"I was wondering where the ice-cream scoop was..." Harley muttered as she watched him, not fazed at all by his antics. 

"I wanna go home," Becca sobbed from the floor. "Please let us go home!" 

"Why did you do that?" You asked, risking a glance up. One of the eyeballs was looking directly at you and you couldn't stop the vomit coming up again. 

“They complained about having to see other people’s ugliness on a daily basis…now they’ll never see again…!” The Joker said before howling with laughter. He dumped the newly freed eyeball carelessly on the floor. "You bully my child and you'll suffer the consequences." 

_Told you they care._

"Ready for the party game, princess? We're gonna play tag." The Joker said, ripping off his bloodied latex gloves. "Or should we wait until you're feeling a little better?" 

You nodded, wiping your mouth weakly. 

"What was that, J? I didn't catch that." He snapped. 

"Can we wait, please." You whispered. Harley nodded in agreement and held you close. 

"I think she's had a bit too much excitement for one day, puddin'." Harley said. "I'll get her ready for bed."

"I'll do it." The Joker quickly said, surprising you both. "You can help take the new toys away."

"Yes, Mr J."

When Harley left your side and the Joker took her place, you could only watch with a small pang of jealously as she picked up a struggling Kelsey and began to lead her away. 

The Joker easily lifted you into his arms and carried you down the hallway. You weren't sure where the sudden tiredness came from, but very quickly, you fell asleep with your head resting in the crook of the Jokers shoulders. You only just registered what Cynthia said before you fell asleep completely. 

_Please can I be in charge tomorrow, J? I'll show you how it's done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, I really couldn't word it correctly! I'll start the next chapter with the original ending of this though.
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this story so thank you again to everyone who reads it and actually likes what madness I create.


	12. Three Blind Mice…See How They Run: Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Two of Three Blind Mice...See How They Run! 
> 
> I really must warn you - it's a wild, crazy and a heck of a long read. My longest yet! Over 4000 words, so I hope you're all comfy, you're in for a long read with this one!  
> I'm so happy I didn't put all this as one who chapter though, otherwise it would have been over 6000 words long!! 
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors.
> 
> Thank you to the lovelies who defended me and my work, by the way. You're amazing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy my lovelies! <3

_Please can I be in charge tomorrow, J? I’ll show you how it’s done…_

You bolted up right in your bed, braids smacking you in the face as you did so.

Christ.

You felt like the victim of a hangover yet no alcohol had passed your lips. You blinked and rubbed your tired eyes, trying your best to ignore the pulsating headache that seemed to be throbbing directly behind your eye sockets.

A lamp clicked on in the corner of your room, making you jump a little. The Joker sat there, dressed slightly differently to what he had previously worn to your apparent party. He still wore his white shirt, which was unbuttoned a little to reveal some of his tattooed chest, however, he had changed his pants, swapping into a pair of comfy looking sweatpants. He was slouched in the chair, a book resting on his lap.

He almost looked like a regular man.

Almost.

“It’s a little early for you to be awake yet, J.” He scolded you gently. “Did the little baby have a nightmare?”

His words stung.

“No…” You said as you rolled your stiff neck. “I’m not entirely sure why I’m awake, actually.”

He stood with a sigh, book carelessly flopping to the floor; whatever page he had been reading was now lost, and began to walk over to you, cracking his own neck as he did so.

“Did you fall asleep on the armchair?” You asked, curiosity getting the better of you. Why would he choose to sleep there rather than in his big, comfy bed with Harley? You certainly wouldn’t miss that opportunity.

“I was watching you sleep.” He perched elegantly on the end of your bed. “You were dreaming of your mother.”

You could feel your cheeks redden.

“Was I?” You asked. “I can’t remember what I dreamt about.”

“From what I heard, you were having a bubble bath together.” The Joker said with an odd amount of tenderness in his voice. “You where whimpering for a little bit, I thought you were having a nightmare, hence why I asked – but then you started to smile and Harley’s name fell from your lips…”

“Oh…” It was all you could manage.

The dream came back to you in full swing: You had woken up from a terrible nightmare (Batman had tried taking you away from your parents) and Harley immediately came to your aid; scooping your shivering form into her arms until you calmed down enough to talk to her. Once you had told her about your dream, she peppered your face with kisses and whispered how the stupid Bat was never, ever going to split you up. But despite her calming words, you were too frightened to go back to sleep so Harley – effortlessly – lifted you from the bed and took you into the bathroom, where she drew you a bath with wonderful smelling bubbles, and the two of you spent the remainder of your dream there…

Your fingers found their way back to your neck and you quickly realised that your collar wasn’t there; instead, you found a small bump. Had something bit you during the night?

“My neck hurts,” You whined. “I think something bit me, Daddy J.”

The Joker growled quietly. “I told Frost to be careful.”

“Be careful?”

“He injected you with a mild sedative when we got you back to bed, baby.” The Joker said, as if it was a normal thing to do.

“You injected me?” You asked nervously, fingernails scratching over the small puncture wound that had already crusted over slightly. “Why?”

“Call it our version of a nightcap,” He replied, green eyes staring intently at you. “To help you sleep.”

“I was already asleep before we even got here!” You hissed angrily, crossing your arms with a small pout. The Joker patted the quilt covering your legs before reaching over to your bedside table to open the drawer to retrieve your collar from inside.

“Are you really questioning our parenting method, J?” He asked, unclasping the buckle.

You swallowed, averting your eyes down to your slightly dirty fingernails. You had only just cleaned them yesterday, how the hell were they that filthy already?

“Are you?” The Joker pressed on, adamant on getting an answer out of you.

“Of course not…” You said, picking at your nail slightly. The bed suddenly dipped down directly at your side and without a warning, the Joker fastened your collar around your neck. When he was done, his slightly chilled hand gripped your chin and forced you to look at his pale face.

“What happened to Kelsey and the others?” You asked.

The Joker looked irritated by your question but he answered it anyway.

“They’re sleeping peacefully in their room, J. Just like you should be doing.”

“Peacefully? They’ve had their eyes removed, if that was me I wouldn’t be peaceful at all.” You replied.

“I told Frost to give them the sedative he gave you to shut them up.” The Joker replied. “I was worried their screams and pleas to let them go, were going to wake you up.”

_Why the hell are we awake now? It’s too early!_

“Where are they now?” You asked.

_Ugh fine, if we have to be awake, what the fuck are we talking about?_

“The bitches that are locked away.” You said to Cynthia. The Joker placed his hand on your arm and gripped it tight. You shuffled in discomfort.

“Those bitches,” The Joker said, “are in your old room. Don’t interrupt me again, J. I don’t like it.”

“I won’t, Daddy J. I’m sorry.”

_Hold up. Those cow bags are in our old room? You don’t think they actually might replace us do they? You’re such an idiot! I told you to let me be in charge, you’re ruining every –_

“I want a drink of water.”

The Joker’s hairless eyebrows shot up in confusion, your curveball demand throwing him off slightly. Cynthia’s voice immediately stopped in your head.

“A drink?”

_So you’re not allowed to interrupt Daddy but you can interrupt me all you want?_

He lifted his thumb over your bottom lip as you tried to fight back a smile from Cynthia’s words, slowly dragging it down to expose your teeth hidden behind.

“Ask me nicely. Like a good little girl, should.”

_Favouritism._

His thumb slid off your lip, it flicked back into place with a small sound.

“Please may I have a drink of water, Daddy J?” You asked, your doe eyes going into full effect.

_Kiss ass._

He smirked, silver teeth flashing before he leant towards you and pecked your lips.

“Don’t even try those eyes on me, my girl. I’m immune.” The Joker said with a smirk. “FROST!”

_Bloody hell!_

You jerked, the Joker’s harsh voice shocking you.

“Sorry, pumpkin.” He said, patting your arm. Your bedroom door opened and Frost stood there, looking slightly dishevelled.

_Wonder where he sleeps…_

“Yes, boss?”

“Get my girl a glass of water.”

“With ice?” Frost asked.

“Do you want ice, J?”

_Yes!_

“No, thank you.” You replied.

_Hey!_

“No, Frost.” The Joker said and with a nod, he shut your door and went off to fetch your drink.

The Joker put all his attention back on you.

“What time is it?” You asked him after a couple of seconds.

“Early.” Was all he said. You wanted to ask again, get the actual time from him but you knew better than to pry.

“You won’t replace me, will you?” You suddenly asked. The question surprised you both and you could hear Cynthia cackling in your head.

“What makes you think that?” He asked.

You frantically shook your head.

“Nothing, forget I asked.”

He took your forearms and forced you from your warm bed and onto his lap, where he made you to sit on him like an infant would with its mother.

“I’ll only ask one more time.” He said. “J, why do you think we will replace you?”

_Don’t you dare blame me!_

Tears filled your eyes.

“Cynthia said I wasn’t good enough! T-that I was ruining our chance and that you were going to replace me with Kelsey. Or Ella or Becca! They always get the best things and it isn’t fair. It’s just because they’re rich and they use that a lot to get their way! They don’t deserve to be your princess, Daddy J. They don’t! They don’t deserve to be alive after everything they did to me!”

Your chest was heaving once your mini rant had finished and a part of you couldn’t actually believe you had just said all of that. To the Joker of all people.

_You know what? Fuck you._

His face was expressionless as he gazed down at you and you weren’t sure if he was going to be angry with you or not.

“We’re not going to replace you, J.” He finally said. You were oddly relieved. “We chose you, out of everyone in Gotham; Harley and I saw you and both wanted you to be our little J. No one else could fit your shoes, pet. Our perfect little star. I’m hurt you’d think so little of us.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You’re sorry, are you?”

“I really am, Daddy J.” Your voice waved slightly as you nodded quickly, desperate for him to accept your apology.

“Show me how sorry you are, pumpkin.” He growled, shoving you off his lap with one push. When you looked back up to him, sprawled on the floor, his legs were parted and he waited ever so patiently for you to come back to him; remote to your shock collar in his hand. You swallowed nervously, desperately calling out to Cynthia in your head.

“When Harley-Pie is in trouble and is seeking forgiveness; we have a method that proves to work. Come here, J.”

You tried to get to your feet but the Joker pressed a button on the remote and suddenly an electric shock zapped your neck; causing you to crumple back to your knees.

“Stay like that,” he instructed with you between his legs. He then began to shift, pulling his sweatpants down and then it dawned on you what he was wanting from you. “Suck it like a good girl.”

The Joker held it in his hand, lazily rubbing it as he watched you while he placed the small silver remote on the bed.

“Come on, we don’t have all day.” He snapped, his free hand latching onto your head to force you closer. “Just think of it as a lollypop. This one happens to be your mother’s favourite.”

You only just managed to not cringe. It was directly in your face; almost touching your nose; his long, hard member, and you were mentally calculating how you were going to fit it all into your mouth. You had seen plenty of porn stars manage it, they made it look almost effortless but now, with the Joker’s up close and erect, waiting for you, you weren’t quite so sure it was going to be easy. It was big.

You could feel him getting restless, so wanting to avoid a possible beating and eager to prove how sorry you really were, you opened your mouth; eyes going wide when something oozed out of the tip and dribbled down the shaft. You shifted nervously on your knees as the Joker eased the tip into your mouth; making a noise of disgust when his pre cum touched your tongue.

“You’ll get used to the taste, sugar.” He told you as he slowly forced your head further. You gagged, but he didn’t stop until he was almost fully sheathed in your mouth, dick nearly going down your throat. Your eyes watered and you couldn’t stop choking; he mercifully took pity on you and slowly pulled out, just enough so you to gulp in air. Your hot breath on his manhood was enough to make the Joker close his eyes with a sigh.

This time, when he pushed into your mouth again, you were braced for it; yet no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t help but gag as his member violated your mouth over and over.

“There’s a good girl – look at you taking Daddy’s cock like that. Ah, watch the teeth, baby.”

He slowly began to rock his hips in time with you, his shaft constantly running over your tongue. Drool was now beginning to dribble from your mouth and down your chin; the sight urging the Joker on, greedily using you to his advantage.

From behind you, you heard your bedroom door open and panic washed over you – no, please no, you didn’t want anyone seeing you like this. What would Harley think?

“What?” The Joker asked breathlessly, refusing to let you stop.

“Sorry boss, I didn’t know you were busy.” Frost replied. You squeezed your eyes shut while the Joker continued to pump into your mouth. “I’ll come back later.”

The door shut and not long after, you could hear the Joker’s breath hitching.

“If you spit any out, I’ll lock you in the cell with your friends, understand?” He said, his hand in your hair clamping down tightly. You didn’t have to wait long for him to finish. He came with a hiss, his salty cum quickly filling your mouth. In your opinion, you didn’t like the taste but you swallowed it anyway in large gulps.

He lazily pumped into your mouth, now completely spent until he couldn’t take anymore. The Joker moved your head back and when your lips left his member with a wet pop, he brushed his thumb over your lips and wiped up the excess cum. Without needing any persuasion, you took this thumb with your teeth and sucked it clean.

“God, you’re so good.” The Joker admired as he pulled you back onto his lap. “The only thing stopping me from fucking you right now is the fact that your mother would have my head for keeping you up.”

You grinned, eyes aching for sleep. He gently placed you back in bed and as he quickly stood up to sort out his pants, you gathered your quilt and nestled down.

“Now get some sleep.” He ordered as he silently padded to your door. You couldn’t help but feel a little lonely; you didn’t want to sleep alone. “Oh, and J?”

“Yeah?” You squeaked, sitting up in bed to look at him.

“You’re forgiven.” He said to you before shutting your bedroom door and leaving you in the darkness.

* * *

You lay in bed, completely still and calling out to Cynthia in your head. For the past fifteen minutes, she had completely ignored you; leaving you to drown in your own thoughts with the distinctive taste of the Joker’s semen still prominent your mouth.

After an hour of trying to get Cynthia to respond to you, you gave up and shortly after, you found yourself drifting off into the land of dreams.

* * *

“Ugh, it smells like someone died in here…” Harley groaned as she pinched her nose. Before her, Kelsey and Ella were huddled together, surrounded by their vomit and piss. “Seriously, I know you guys don’t have eyes anymore but you really gotta take better care of your room.”

Harley walked further into the cell, fingers still pinching her nose while she skilfully dodged the patches of questionable substances.

“Please let us go.” Kelsey sobbed. Harley just ignored her, walking straight for the girl who was lying down.

“Wake up.” She snapped, kicking the figure in the back. “I gotta get you ready for the game.”

The girl didn’t stir and beside her; her two friends began to cry louder.

“Oh God, please help us!” Ella screamed.

Harley kicked the body again and then sighed.

“Not cool guys, you’re not supposed to die yet. You’ll ruin the game!”

“Is she actually dead?” Kelsey sobbed. “We didn’t think she was actually going to do it!”

Harley bent down and rolled the dead body over; eyes easily locating the cause of death. The nail – Harley hadn’t bothered to try and remember her name – was standing slightly wonky in the girls neck, blood long since dried. She pulled it out, watching as the skin around it tore and blood beneath squirting free. Harley only just managed to dodge it.

“Ugh! Puddin’ ain’t gonna be a happy bunny ‘bout this.” She muttered.

“P-please, let us go home!” Ella sobbed, trying her best to locate Harley. “We-we won’t say a word. We promise! Don’t we, Kels.”

“Y-yeah!”

Harley laughed and walked over to the two blind girls.

“You really think we’re gonna letcha go that easily after you _bullied_ our J?”

“Please.” Kelsey whispered.

“What happened to the brave girls from before? Huh?” Harley asked, kicking them both. “It was so refreshing to see, y’know – hardly anyone we bring back is that cocky, but you three –”

“We didn’t know who you were.” Ella said quickly. Harley looked genuinely offended.

“You didn’t know who we were?” She asked. “Are ya serious?”

“We had only ever heard s-stories.” Ella explained as she touched the bandages around her eye sockets. “We’ve never seen pictures before!”

“Yikes, talk about sheltered.” Harley said while she examined the girls’ faces. “My puddin’ did a great job with your eyes, y’know. He’s so precise. He cudda’ been a surgeon if he wasn’t so insane. Like, can you imagine if you were on that operating and the last thing you saw was my puddin’s green hair before you passed out?” Harley cackled at the thought.

“If you want us to apologise to Y/N we will.” Kelsey said.

“Apologise to who? I don’t know who Y/N is.” Harley replied.

“What? Y/N! You threw that party for her!”

“Oh, you mean J!” Harley giggled childishly before turning very serious. “Ya think a stupid apology is gonna make up for all times you made my princess feel like crap?”

Both girls whimpered and cowered into one another.

“What are you going to do? My daddy can pay you! How ever much you want, it’s yours!” Ella begged.

“We’ll see.” Harley replied. “But first, we need to play that party game for J.”

* * *

When you and the Joker entered the party room, Harley was waiting for you, just like she had yesterday. Only this time, there were only two people in the room with her, not three.

“We seem to be a toy down.” The Joker said as he guided you into the centre of the room. Harley nervously twirled her hair.

“She died.”

The Joker moved exceptionally quick and backhanded Harley across the face. You winced, feeling her pain when she fell to the floor and when the Joker released your leash, you quickly went over to her to make sure she was okay. The Joker started yelling behind you but you blocked it out.

“You’re bleeding, mommy.” You whispered, dabbing her cheek a little with your finger.

“I’m okay, pumpkin.” Harley whispered back to you, “I deserved it.”

You kissed her wound, not caring when her blood stained your lips red before helping her to her feet. Just before you turned around, Harley pulled you close and gave you a long kiss; sucking her blood from your lips.

“Such a good girl. What did we deserve to be blessed with you?”

You both turned and looked at the Joker, who was currently circling the two whimpering girls like a shark.

“Have you two finished?” He asked.

“Yes, puddin’.” Harley said as you nodded. He clapped his hands together, causing the two snivelling girls to jump at the sound.

“It’s game time!” The Joker sang. “It’s gonna be a hoot. One of my favourite games, ain’t it Harls?”

“Sure is, puddin’.” She replied. “Think pumpkin’ll love it too!”

“What’s the game?” You asked excitedly.

“Tag.” The Joker said. Your heart actually sank a little. That wasn’t the game you were expecting…were you all going to charge around the warehouse and try to tag one another? That was really difficult to imagine.

“Tag?” You asked, causing the Joker and Harley to burst out laughing.

“Look at that face, Harls! Does the party princess not like the game?” The Joker teased.

Harley nudged you.

“How ‘bout we add that it’s tag with a twist?” she said, nodding at the two cowering girls. “They’re your targets and this,” she unsheathed a small red and black dagger from the holster strapped to her thigh and handed it to you. It felt foreign in your hands. “Is what you’ll be using to tag them with?”

“A d-” Harley quickly covered your mouth.

“Uh-uh, don’t go ruining the surprise. They don’t know what it is.” She said as you nodded in understanding.

“The game is simple,” The Joker declared loudly, “you my girl, will be the one doing the tagging and our two lovely toys here are the ones you’ll be after.”

“Sounds easy enough.” You muttered.

“There are only two rules,” he continued, walking towards you and Harley. He pecked both of your cheeks before putting his arms around both of your waists. “All the toys need to do is escape before being tagged and they are free to go –”

“Really?” You asked.

“–and if you tag them, then it’s game over.” The Joker finished off.

“That isn’t fair,” Kelsey complained with a wavering voice. “We can’t see!”

“Makes it all that more difficult for you to win the game.” Harley replied with a scowl. “Everyone ready?”

“Remember, J.” The Joker whispered in your ear, “throw straight. It’s a little bit of target practise too.”

“I’ve never thrown a knife before…” You whispered back. The Joker grinned down at you.

“They won’t get far. Don’t you worry about that, my girl.”

You nervously looked down at the dagger in your hands. You’d never killed anyone either.

"Everyone ready?" Harley asked.

"No." Kelsey sobbed. "Please, don't make us -"

“GO!”

You faulted, nearly dropping the dagger as watched Kelsey and Ella frantically scramble away. You didn’t know if you could do this…

_No! You are not ruining this for us! Not after all the work mommy and daddy put into this! Move over._

You blinked a couple of times before looking up at the room with fresh eyes.

“Oh this is gonna be fun.” You murmured before you darted forwards and threw the dagger, aiming directly for Ella.

_Cynthia no –_

The knife caught Ella in the leg and sent her crumpling to the floor with a scream. You slowly walked towards her, enjoying the sight of her trying to crawl away. When you were close enough, you yanked the dagger carelessly out of her leg, giggling when blood spurted out and, just for good measure, you pressed down on her new wound with your foot; laughing madly now when she howled in pain. You dropped to your knees and forced Ella onto her back.

“This is for all the times you made me want to kill myself.” You hissed; plunging the dagger into her arm. You yanked it out. “This is for making my life a living hell.” The dagger now sunk into her gut and slowly, blood began to trickle from her mouth.

“Please! Please, don’t! I’m sorry, Y/N…”

You started to bring the weapon down again, this time going for the killing blow, but you stopped just before it connected with her jugular.

_No! Cynthia, stop it! Killing them won’t do anything!_

“Go away!”

_No! I can’t let you do this!_

You blinked again and managed to regain control of your body; throwing the knife away before hastily getting off Ella.

“I’m sorry, Ella! I’m so, so sor –” A loud bang suddenly went off, shutting you up immediately as you could only watch the blood dribble from the bullet wound directly in the centre of her head. You watched just in time to see the Joker aim his gun at Kelsey and shoot, killing her instantly.

“Harley take the girl to the cell. I don’t want to look at her for a while.” The Joker growled as he stormed from the room, a scowl on his face. Harley walked up to you and you began to cry, automatically trying to get away from her.

_You fucking deserve this._

She hoisted you to your feet and dragged you from the room; you fought her every step of the way.

"No, no, no! Please, no!"

But Harley ignored you and no matter how much you tried to get away, she held onto you tightly; her hands like vices on your wrists. When she got you to your cell, she threw you inside, sighing before slamming the door shut and locking it. 

"Try and get some sleep, J." She called through the door. "Your time in there will go quicker."

The awful smell in the room had already made you queasy and you were gagging already; bile threatening to force its way up your throat. 

_Whatever Daddy J does to you now, you deserve._

You emptied your stomach all over the floor.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't get too confusing when Cynthia took over...I've had so many versions of that particular part and I've struggled with choosing the right one. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the oral part wasn't well written, I haven't had that much experience writing in that department.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys, 

The next chapter is coming, I promise. I'm just really struggling to write anything at the moment, it's a serious case of writer's block and it sucks! 

Thanks for being so patient <3


	14. Like Music to my Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS to my beautiful readers that celebrate it! Hope everyone is having an amazing day no matter what they're doing. For me, the day is pretty slow until we eat so it gave me prime time to write. 
> 
> Sorry this has taken me so long to publish. It was a very tricky chapter to write, as you will all soon find out. Hope you enjoy and if I don't post before New Year, I will see you all in 2017. 
> 
> Get cozy guys, it's a long one.
> 
> Lots of love! x

“Do you know what I just love?” The Joker asked you as you cowered on the dirty floor. “The way you sound when you’re being punished.”

His foot swiftly connected with your ribs and a scream ripped free from your throat. You’re pretty sure something cracked. You cuddled your legs up to your chest and buried your face, refusing to let him see your tears.

“It’s like music to my ears, J.” He spread his arms out wide and grinned. “You give off this scent too, did you know that? Everyone smells differently when they’re scared.” The Joker’s hand suddenly latched on your hair and yanked your head up to his nose. He inhaled deeply as he forced your neck into an awkward angle. “You smell divine…a little pongy but what can we expect? A week without a wash does that. Now Harley. She smells good when she’s scared. Whenever I get a whiff…something in me  _snaps._

“But other people…other people fucking stink. They have tendencies to smell like their own piss or vomit. I once had someone stink of shit before I put a bullet through his head. You certainly find out who people  _really_ are moments before they die.”

“So you’re going to kill me?” You croaked out. The Joker burst out laughing and he let go of your head with so much power that it cracked against the floor.

“No. No, no, Harley wouldn’t forgive me if I did that.” The Joker smiled down at you, flashing his silver teeth. “Do you know why you’re in here, J?”

“I was a bad girl.” You replied sourly.

The Joker clenched his hands into fists before suddenly cupping your face and squeezed tightly until your lips were sticking out. His fingers were clamped painfully onto your jawbone and your teeth were cutting into your gums. You started to squirm.

“Bad doesn’t even come close to it.” The Joker snarled. He threw you away carelessly and got to his feet, eyes never once leaving you as he circled your body. “You were ungrateful. Rude. Selfish –”

“ – I didn’t –”

The Joker was back in your face in a flash.

“Did you just interrupt me?”

You opened your mouth to reply but the words never came out. You didn’t know what to say.

“I…I –”

“I, I, I,” The Joker mimicked you and abruptly his fist connected with your face. “I don’t like being interrupted, J.” He hit you again and then climbed on top of you to continue his relentless assault; his sinister laugh echoing around you as he punched and punched your face. You could feel your blood dampening your skin and you felt the exact moment when he busted your lip.

His punches unexpectedly stopped. When you peeked up at him through squinted and slightly swollen eyes, his fist was mere inches from your left eye. He licked his lips, his tongue snaking out and snatching some small specks of your blood from them before swiftly getting up from you. He inspected his hand.

“That’s gonna bruise.”

You weren’t sure if he was talking to you or not but you didn’t care. You were in too much pain and breathing had now become slightly difficult due to his violent kick. Maybe he didn’t want to purposely kill you but an accidental kill was far more likely.

But when did the Joker kill by accident?

“I’ll get Harley to come clean you up later. Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Please…” You wheezed out.

“Aw, does the little baby need some alone time with Mommy?” The Joker sneered. “Are you hungry too? Will you wanna suck on her tits for milk?”

“S-stop.”

The Joker grinned as he vanished completely from your line of sight. Your eyes began to droop shut.

“Then maybe after you’ll need a diaper change.”

You couldn’t stop them but you didn’t want to. Anything to escape from reality was bliss. You shifted on the floor, with a great deal of difficulty, until you were now lying in a semi – comfortable position. You only just registered the sadistic smile before giving in and losing consciousness all together.

* * *

Harley was slouched in their luscious double bed when the Joker finally returned to her. Legs hidden by the purple covers, she held a small bottle of nail varnish between her knees as she carefully coated one of her nails on her left hand. She barley even glanced up when he came into the room, far too occupied with trying to not smudge her almost perfectly done manicure.

“Has she apologised yet?”

The Joker didn’t even acknowledge Harley speaking and just walked into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. She hardly flinched. Harley just sighed, dipped the brush into the red polish and moved onto her next nail.

“Take that as a no, then.”

A couple of minutes passed and as she finished off her pinky, Harley stopped. She couldn’t hear a single movement coming from the bathroom and her brain went into overdrive.

_What if Puddin’ is doing something stupid?_

Harley screwed the lid back on the nail polish, reached over and placed it on the side table before getting out of bed. She began to head over to the bathroom, blowing on her wet nails as she did – Harley did not want to repaint them – when a sudden crash came from the bathroom and hit the door with such a force that it visibly shook. Harley slowed down and when things began to continuously break, she stopped completely. Glancing down at her feet, Harley quickly decided what she was going to do.

“My toes need some TLC.” She mumbled, returning to the safety of the bed. 

When the Joker finally came back out of the bathroom, Harley was scraping excess nail varnish from around her big toe. She glanced up and smiled at him, flashing her pearly whites.

“Have a nice shower?”

He nodded, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Harley’s eyes raked over his naked torso and watched a small dribble of water roll down from his tattooed chest and disappear into the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Harley?”

“Huh?” She blinked a couple times. “You say somethin’ puddin’?”

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself, Harley.”

“I’m sorry, puddin’.”

The Joker took a deep breath in, obviously to calm himself.

“I said that J is gonna need cleaning up. She’s covered in blood.”

Harley sat up straighter.

“Watcha do to her?” She asked him.

“Punished her the way a good father should.” The Joker replied back with a growl.

“I’ll bring her upst –”

“No.” He quickly said. “The girl doesn’t deserve a shower. Take a bowl of water down and a rag. Wash her that way.”

Harley nodded.

“I will.” Her eyes drifted to his hands and she gasped. “Puddin’ you’re bruised!”

The Joker looked to his hands and inspected them, as if he had only just noticed his slightly purple knuckles. Harley swiftly bounced off the bed and stood in front of him, head tilted up slightly to look at him.

“It would seem that way.”

“I’ll take care of ya.” Harley replied as she placed her hand flat on his slightly damp chest and softly shoved him back. He dropped to the bed, their eyes never leaving one another, and Harley climbed on top of his lap, legs resting either side of his. She picked one of his hands and peppered kisses over his damaged skin. “Just call me Doctor.”

The Joker growled at that, snatching his hands away from Harley before grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a long and rough kiss. She moaned into it, body resolving into nothing but jelly as the Joker’s tongue invaded her mouth. When he withdrew, he dragged her bottom lip with him, scraping his teeth along it painfully. Yet Harley’s eyes were puddled with lust.

“Give me your hand, Mr J.” She purred. “I need to take a closer look at it.”

With his wound back in front of her face, Harley gently nudged the discoloured skin with her nose, grinning when the Joker hissed slightly.

“This is gonna need extra special attention.”

She tenderly pressed her damp lips to his bruises and slowly began to guide a trail of kisses down until she reached the tip of one finger. Glancing up at him, as if asking silently for permission to continue, Harley moved onto the next the next finger and slowly made her way up to his wound, making sure to pay extra special attention to the swollen area. She didn’t miss the Joker’s growl of approval.

Then slowly, while the Joker was watching her intently, Harley slipped his finger into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. And Christ, she was quick to save that reaction to her memory – it was stuff like that, that frequently popped up into her wet dreams. Mr J surely was Harley’s erotic fantasies brought to life.

His hand moved from her waist to grip Harley’s hair, fingers clawing tightly into the messy bun that she had carelessly made, and every time she did something  _just right,_ Harley was rewarded by a tug.

The Joker added a second finger, forcing both fingers to the back of her throat; nearly mesmerised by the sight of beauty before him as he watched his fingers disappear into Harley’s mouth. When she began to gag and try to move away just enough so she could get a decent amount of air into her lungs, the Joker easily stopped her; watching with sick glee as Harley struggled a little bit more. When he had had enough, he withdrew his fingers.

The bulge straining against the towel between them was now extremely noticeable.

“Do you want to know how it felt to fuck her?” Harley growled. The Joker nodded as he watched her run her hands up and down his legs.

“Tell me.” He ordered. Harley grinned, hands brushing ever so lightly against his manhood. She chuckled. Hands sliding back over his legs, she reached the top of the towel and with one quick motion, she separated both pieces of fabric, allowing his bulging erection to spring free. It was weeping with desire, desire for her and her alone. Harley grasped it and slowly began to pump up and down.

“She was so tight.” She said. “I almost didn’t think two fingers would have fit in her…but they did. I just had to force them in.”

The Joker grunted, hips beginning to buck in time with Harley’s hand. Her wrist was beginning to ache from the awkward angle between their bodies but she kept her steady pace; completely infatuated by the way the man before her was slowly beginning to lose control.

“Go on,” The Joker said, hands back to resting on Harley’s hips.

“You heard the noises she made, puddin’.” She moaned when he forced her hips to grind down; not getting nearly enough friction in the area she needed it most. “I can’t wait ‘till we hear her beautiful moans.”

“I wonder if she’ll take after you.” The Joker said, his voice a deep grumble as he smacked Harley harshly on the ass. She let out a yelp but then quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles; right cheek tingling a little.

“I think she will. You’d love that, wouldn’t you puddin’? Taking both of us on the bed, our moans and whines filling the room as you fill us...”

That was where he lost it. Without warning, the Joker lifted Harley’s night dress up – he much preferred to grab onto her bare ass and leave nasty red marks there, rather than try to grip onto the silk that her green nightie was made out of – and shifted her so now her soaked entrance was positioned directly over his dick.

“So wet already,” The Joker mumbled and just as Harley went to reply, he hastily pulled her down onto him and filled her completely. Her hands shot out and gripped onto his shoulders as she began to ride him; biting her lip every time his dick brushed against her g-spot.

He really knew how to treat his girl.

The two began to move in a quick rhythm, thrusting against one another, both eager to find release that was quickly approaching. When the Joker slipped his hand between them to start rubbing at Harley’s clit, she soon exploded around his dick, her orgasm hitting her powerfully. He soon followed, grunting and stilling as he finished inside of her.

The delusional pair shared an almost tender kiss before they began to laugh madly.

You were sure you could faintly hear them all the way in your room.

* * *

When the cold and sodden sponge slapped against your bare back, you couldn’t stop the startled gasp that escaped your lips. You had watched Harley cautiously when she first entered your room, eying the small bowl of water and worn out sponge that was quite limp in her hands.

You barley put up much of a fight when she forced you from your soiled clothes – the desire to be clean was nearly overpowering – ripping the ruined material from your body before carelessly throwing it across the room. You didn’t miss the way she eyed your breasts, smirking when your nipples hardened against the cool air. When your teeth began to chatter, Harley snapped back to reality and quickly got to work.

You were secretly hoping that your new parents would have at least granted you the small luxury of warm water to be washed with; you were their little princess after all, but when Harley turned you so your back was facing her, you knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

She scrubbed at your skin, washing away the grime and blood, ignoring your whines of protest when she cleaned you a little too hard. She controlled you as if you were a puppet, moving your limbs to get better access to them with her sponge. When she turned you back to face her, she tutted at you, mentally scorning your stupidity to make the Joker punish you the way he did.

“Your pretty face looks sore, puddin’ cup.”

“Of course it is!” You snapped, shocking Harley a little by your sudden outburst. “You say I’m your special  _thing!_  That I’m your gorgeous little J yet you both do things like this to me.  _You_  let him do this to me!”

She backhanded you before quickly cupping your face and kissing it all over. She didn’t care about the dried blood caked over you.

“You’ll understand our way eventually.” She murmured as she planted a kiss dangerously close to your mouth. “We do it because we care.”

You know the reply you’re thinking of will get you into a lot of trouble so you decide to stay quiet, casting your eyes down to the floor. You heard Harley dip the sponge into the bowl and as she carefully held the side of your face, you shut your eyes; trying your best not to shudder every time the freezing water hit you.

It was going well. Harley’s slow and delicate movements were soothing almost and you were soon sighing against her hand. But when she applied a little too much pressure on your cheek, just under your eye, you recoiled back violently, a sharp pain shooting through you. Harley tried to come closer but you frantically shook your head.

“No – no, it hurts.” You whimpered.

“I know baby,” She said sympathetically, “but I need to do this. Come here.”

You shook your head, scrambling back again.

“J,” She warned. “I won’t ask you again. Come here.”

“No.” You said, voice wavering slightly, eyes wide and pleading. “It hurts too much.”

“Fine!” Harley snapped, standing up suddenly and snatching the bowl from the ground. “Be stubborn. Let it get infected.”

“Har –”

The bowl smashed on the floor, as Harley screamed, “NO!”

She turned to look at you, face an unreadable emotion and you sat there on the floor, shivering as you tried your best to cover yourself, fearing for you life.

Harley began to cry. You’d never seen her cry before. She looked timid, smaller somehow, more venerable. She dropped to her knees, scraping the bits of glass to her as the sobs shook her body; eyes blurred with tears. You were torn with what to do. Go to her and risk her lashing out at your attempt to comfort her or stay quiet.

She now held the larger pieces of glass in her hands and she stood quietly, not caring for the smaller bits that still littered your floor. Harley stayed like that for a moment, eyes staring intently down and just when you thought she was completely lost in her head; Harley slowly looked at you. Your eyes met and the longer she stared, the tighter her grip on the glass became until they were beginning to stain red.

She left the room without a word, leaving you to blindly find the scraps of your clothes to cover what decency you had. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t shake the question: Had you finally pushed her too far?

* * *

You were starved and dehydrated when the Joker came to you. He took one look at your pitiful state, how you were still attempting to wear the remains of the clothes that Harley had ruined and how you were currently sagged on the floor, too weak to even move away as he walked towards you. He crouched besides your shaking form, running a hand through his already tousled hair, sighing.

He almost looked a little remorseful. Almost.

The Joker reached out and stroked your greasy hair, ignoring you when you mewled a little in objection. Why couldn’t they just leave you alone to die in peace?

“My little princess,” he murmured. “Daddy doesn’t like seeing you like this. Mummy is beside herself with worry.”

You went to reply but he shushed you, one slender finger pressing down gently over your cracked lips.

“Save your strength…there, that’s a good girl.” His smile was warm and he traced the dried blood around your dry skin. You would kill for a slither of lip balm. “FROST!”

The Joker had his full attention on you as Frost entered your room, nose wrinkling against the odour that hung strongly in the air. Not that the Joker seemed to mind. He continued to whisper sweet nothings to you, stroking you as if you were his beloved pet – which, on some scale, you probably were – and when Frost placed a tray of food and drink down on the floor, your stomach wailed loudly. The Joker quickly told his henchman to leave, moving only when he heard the door shut. He shuffled around you and positioned you between his legs; back supported by his chest, head resting on his shoulder.

It was a bit of a struggle to reach the tray once he had you settled, you hated to admit it but you were far too comfortable – too weak – to want to willingly move around again and the Joker didn’t want to disturb you now that he knew you were comfy, yet he managed to drag the tray over nonetheless and soon he was spooning mouthfuls of food carefully into your mouth; always being mindful to blow on it enough first, to cool it down.

“We’re gonna make you nice and strong again, J.” The Joker vowed, catching some of the dribbling food that had tried to escape your mouth. “You’ll be back to your old self in no time.”

He brought the spoon to your mouth again but you moved your head away, shaking it slightly.

“Water,” you croaked out desperately. As the Joker put the spoon back into the bowl, you could have sworn you felt him place a gentle kiss on your head before bringing the cup over to you. No sooner had the plastic pressed against your lips than you quickly began to drink; large, desperate mouthfuls as you frantically drained the cup dry. Only once you were sure you had gotten every drop did you relinquish your lips from it and begin to pant, stomach churning at the sheer amount you had drunk so quickly.

The Joker resumed feeding you.

Until he paused with the spoon just out of your reach and no matter how you tried to lean forward to get it, you just couldn’t quite reach it.

“You’re so close, J.” The Joker murmured sadly, completely out of the blue. “So close to being our Little Jester. Our heir. You believe that, don’t you? Everything that we’re doing is because we care.”

Deep down, you knew what he was saying was true. In their own sick and twisted way, they truly did care about you. It frightened you.

The Joker continued to speak, “Harley and I, we’ve wanted a child ever since…”

You shifted a little so you could look at him better, E/C eyes meeting his.

“J, can you keep a secret for me?”

You nodded, curiosity getting the better of you.

The Joker sighed. “We used to have a daughter, J. Our little Lucy. She was the one good thing we had; by now, she would have been your older sister, J. She could have taught you so much.”

“What…happened to her?” You cautiously asked.

His eyes hardened. “We were going to celebrate her birthday. Your Mother and I, we were planning on throwing Lucy such an elaborate birthday party to show her how much we adored her; how much she meant to us. But  _he_ ruined everything.” You knew he was talking about the Batman, “and he took her. Our Lucy vanished right before our eyes, just like that.

“I tore the city apart looking for her. I was desperate to get her back to us. We needed our family to be complete again. Then one night, we were given a lead. Your Mother and I raced to her location but when we got there…the entire orphanage she was in was on fire. No one made it.”

You could hardly believe your ears.

“A few years later, Harley was pregnant again but we lost it. She’s too scared to try again and we’ve been desperate ever since for that one little thing to complete us.” The Joker said, smiling down. “That’s you.”

You couldn’t meet his gaze anymore.

“You’re so close, J. So, so, close. There’s no need to fight it…the voice you named; Cynthia wasn’t it? It’s time to let her free. She’s you, J, there’s no need to fear her. She’s just the better version of you.”

“I…”

“The sooner you accept your true calling, the sooner you will be treated like our princess.” The Joker stroked your cheek. “You’d be cared for. No one would ever bully you again. Gotham would be at your mercy – just let Cynthia out fully. Come on, J. Just one…last…push.”

His hand had now fallen from your cheek and now rested on your hip.

Your reluctance was the only answer he needed.

“And here I thought that the story would have done the trick.” He said, throwing the spoon away. “One last chance, J or we will do this the hard way.”

"I don't know how -" 

He suddenly threw you down, discarding your clothes easily. 

"Looks like it's going to be the hard way then." When you tried to move, his hand shot out and clamped around your neck, keeping you pinned to the ground. The other went straight down, fingers lightly brushing against your folds. You were completely dry. "And here's me thinking you'd at least be a little damp. Oh well, it just means that this is gonna hurt a lot more."

You shook your head, frantically trying to get away but the Joker refused to let you budge. He made quick work of removing his pants and boxers, hand automatically stroking at his length.

"Harley does this expertly," he growled as he pumped quicker and quicker. "You will soon, no doubt." 

When he was hard enough, he looked at you darkly and positioned his dick at your entrance. He let a large blob of saliva fall free from his mouth and it landed on your sex. He smiled up at you. 

"One last chance, J."

"Please, daddy! I - I don't know -"

He thrust into you sharply, not filling you entirely but enough to make you scream out in pain against his sudden intrusion. He paused for a second, watching your face scrunch up with pain and how the tears spilled down your cheeks. He sheathed himself fully and you cried as he stretched you completely. The Joker laughed and he began to fuck you relentlessly, not caring how hard he hurt you. His hips slammed down into yours as he claimed you, over and over. You have no idea how long he kept it up, fucking you senseless on the floor of your cell. 

"So tight," he breathed. "Christ, your mother was right." 

His thrusts had become more ragged; he was close, exceptionally close to his delicious climax and you couldn't do anything to stop him. 

When the Joker stilled slightly, you knew he was done. He grunted, hips moving a little as he finished inside of you, hand finally unclassping from around your throat.

"Phew!" He laughed, pulling out of you. "You're almost as good as your mother." 

You didn't say anything, just lay there on the floor as tears continued to stream down your face.

The Joker, now fully dressed, leant down and gave your cheek a quick kiss before standing up and walking out of the room. Before the door slammed shut, he looked back at you and smiled.

 "Our beautiful little J."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Two - sort of crappily written and one forced - sex scenes! 
> 
> Phew! 
> 
> Finally made it.


	15. Provisional Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't already guessed by the title of this chapter; the story, for now, will end here. Mainly because I've got so little energy to write these days, between an extremely stressful job, personal issues, family and the none too friendly comments both on my story and Tumblr, that it isn't fair on you guys to be waiting for that next chapter that just might never come.
> 
> So, I made myself write a little bit every day until I finally ended it somewhere where I could one day continue it. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

_Red and black. Long ago orphaned by your mother who now favoured blue and pink, the two colours had well and truly become your own. While black made one half of your hair as dark as the Joker’s soul, the other side was the same colour as blood. A true vision of beauty, you were the perfect mixture of the Joker and Harley. No one could deny that you, their psychotic little Jester, were their true legacy. And one day, you would take father’s place and rule his kingdom just as ferociously as he did._

_You perched on the leather sofa, sipping at your drink. You smirked a little when the strong aftertaste singed your throat - the flask was well hidden in your handbag - as you watched the people below dance to the heavy thump of the music. Oh, how you envied them. It was that simple. Between your protective parents and Frost, the only time you were really allowed downstairs was when you were accompanied by one of them. The bar, much to your annoyance, was off limits._

_You weren’t allowed alcohol. It was, and still is, a touchy subject; especially with Harley. The one time she caught you swigging from a bottle of wine, you very nearly made it away with your life. You were sore for days. Ever since then, you had been too scared to even ask her why she had such a vendetta against the stuff._

_It didn’t stop you from sneaking it when you could. As long as you were careful, you wouldn’t get caught._

_You shifted on the sofa, making your dress hike up a little further on your thigh; the tip of your newest tattoo coming into show. You looked down at it and sighed, resisting the urge to scratch the scab. You dragged your finger over the little HQ that was signed just below the artwork, smiling a little at the memory._

_Harley had pestered you relentlessly to give you some new artwork, despite only just giving you quite the intimate one on the inside of your thigh. She eventually wore you down and you gave in when she was nibbling on your neck with her hand buried in your knickers. You were seeing stars when you let out a raspy yes._

_It took her a week to decide on one that she liked, and in that time, she had bugged both you and the Joker relentlessly - Harley may or may not have interrupted him during an important business meeting, and she may or may not have received a slap for doing so._

_You had found her crying in bed and as she settled in your arms, she tentatively showed a design._

_2 weeks later and you still love it._

 

_You were standing now. The drink you were once holding was mostly on the wall now; the remains of the glass was shattered about the room. A balding, old man stood before you, a frown denting his already hideous face. His gun was aimed at your head._

_“Mr J ain’t no family man.” You saw a grotesquely large gap of where a few teeth ought to be. “Cuz o’ you, our deal fell through. He’s too busy makin’ sure his sweet little girl is all safe ‘n’ cozy. Bastard don’t even care for his business anymore!”_

_“Daddy isn’t going to like you saying that.”_

_“He ain’t gonna know.”_

_You took one step forward, eyes narrowing at the gun that was still aimed at your skull. When you took another, the muzzle made contact with your forehead. You let out a laugh, a deadly one that mirrored Harley's perfectly, and for a brief second, you caught the fear flash in his features. You put your hands up in a mock surrender._

_“Shootin’ me is really gonna piss him off.” Your expression shifted quickly,turning into a pout, “please don’t kill me! I wanna live!”_

_“Sorry kid. It’s the only way I’m gonna get my boss back. Nothing personal.”_

_"Oh, it's very personal."_

_Your bottom lip vanished and your eyes shone with dark delight._

_“Go on then,” You taunted, wiggling your fingers. “Shoot me. See where it gets you.”_

_He looked at you, taken aback by your sudden mood change. You giggled at that; the duo and yourself were notorious for your quick changing moods. You didn't know whether to be baffled or impressed at the man's blatant lack of knowledge. You looked at him in the eyes as your left hand moved for his gun, itching closer and closer to it with every passing second. The closer you got, the more panicked he became; he was obviously having second thoughts about his entire idea, and when you're forefinger was resting on the weapon, you pushed it down. Down past your face, your neck, until it was resting on your chest._

_"There we go." You muttered, looking at him through your eyelashes, "shoot me there. Makes it more intimate, dontcha think?"_

_The man didn't answer, he couldn't fathom words._

_"Answer me."_

_He blinked a couple of times before managing to speak back._

_"It doesn't matter to me; either place I shoot you means that I get rid of you."_

_"Shoot me, then. Go on! Shoot. Me."_

_When the loud bang goes off, the pair of you stood rigid on the spot. You were momentarily surprised. But it wasn't your body that collapsed down to the floor. It was his. And behind him, standing with his gun raised and a frown upon his face, was dear Mr J._

_"Seriously, Daddy? Every time!”_

_The Joker put his gun into his holster, straightened his suit jacket and then walked towards you. You met him halfway, using the body of his newest victim for leverage. You were able to hug him around the neck with the added height._

_"I'm sorry, poppet. You know how I get when people threaten what’s mine."_

_You're about to reply but he cuts you off by roughly kissing your cheek ._

_“Go away, now. Daddy’s got some business to take care of.”_

You stirred on the floor, shifting slightly so the blanket covering you fell from your shoulders. You were weak from the weeks of endless torture. A soft pair of hands covered you back up and at that, your eyes flickered open a little. Yet sleep quickly dragged you away and no sooner had you registered a figure sitting cross legged to the side of you, with lips so red and hair two vibrant colours, did you fall unconscious once more. 

_Hands. Hands roaming everywhere as you swayed with the music. The pulsing lights filled your vision, the music deafening your eardrums. Yet the only thing you could focus on was Harley’s fingers as one of her hands clawed their way up your thigh, the other tangled almost painfully in your hair._

_“Do you love me?”_

_You replied quickly, “Yes.”_

_“You wanna stay with me and Mr J forever?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“Prove it.”_

_A gun materialised in her hand and she forced your fingers around it. The flashing lights stopped and you were now standing alone under a spotlight. Harley had vanished. Everyone you had once been close with, in one way or another, we're standing before you. All eyes were on you and you alone._

_“Show us,” The Joker's voice came out of nowhere. “Show us how much you want this.”_

_“The sooner you give in, the sooner all your pain stops.” Harley's voice said. “Become our Little J.”_

_Your eyes fell onto your dad. He looked at you with utmost disgust._

_“He thinks you're weak.” The Joker hissed. “He didn't deserve you. He was holding you back. He has regretted you ever since you were born. You were nothing like them. Want to know why? You were made for us! You were always destined to be ours.”_

_You shook your head._

_“End him, J! I'm losing my patience!” The Joker snapped._

_Bruce's eyes bore into your own. “You were the biggest mistake of my life, Y/N.”_

_“It isn't Y/N anymore, Bruce.” You raised your gun. “She died when you failed to save her.”_

_And then, fired._

 

When you opened your eyes, Harley was about to leave the room.

“Mommy?” 

Her head nearly snapped off when she turned to look at you, eyes wide with glee. 

“Yeah baby?” She asked.  

“Do you have any red and black hair dye?” 

 

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. For now.


	16. PART 2 IS UP

Hey guys, 

Short note to say that due to popular demand, there is now a Part II (I've created a series so it's easier for you all to find) so if you want to read it, go ahead :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so nervous about this story!


End file.
